Un tonto demonio enamorado (( Stanford x Bill x Stanley ))
by JokerInsanity
Summary: Incontables veces has oído las historias de amor prohibido entre demonios y humanos, y déjame decirte que esta es parecida; es sobre aquel enamoramiento prohibido, la dicha que da el pecado a los dos seres, pero el escarmiento que esto prontamente conllevara. Bill Cipher, un demonio que es conocido por su locura... pero su realidad es muy distinta de lo que se rumorea, demasiado.
1. Elevate al cielo y cae sin corazon

Pasa por las profundidades del infierno, intentando huir de lo que le atormenta, tonto pero desidido, corre por los huecos por donde entra. Escapa del que castiga, escapa del que quiere acabar con su libertad.

-¡Alejate de una puta vez!- Grito horririzado por la perdida de sus sentidos, por el miedo de su escencia.

Habia logrado llegar a aquellas puertas que dejaban ver la luz de la luna del mundo de los vivos, lo cual era lo que mas le facinaba. No habia pisado el mundo humano desde hace 15 años, desde que su superior lo aprisiono, castigo y repugno por haberse... pues, por enamorarse de dos humanos.

Grito una vez mas pero esta vez conjurando un hechizo para poder abrir aquella puerta que podria llegar a desatar una horrible catástrofe en el otro lado, con una sonrisa destruyo su sello y entro al mundo de los incautos.

-Esto sera divertido.- Murmuro al entrar.

Llego al mundo de los vivos, en el mismo bosque donde hace 15 años, Lockness Zaphire, le aprisiono y llevo de nuevo a ese horrible mundo impregnado de locura.

-Otra vez aquí, que desdicha fue el haberme ido en un principio.- Dijo retorciéndose de felicidad por su cuerpo humano y por la dulce brisa del viento de invierno- ¿Podría esto ser mas perfecto?- Se pregunto en voz alta tan feliz.

Escucho en los arbustos algo, tal vez un animal del bosque o un viajero mal encaminado. Cipher caminó cerca del arbusto y como había predicho, era tan solo un animal, una ardilla.

-Oh, una pequeña criaturita.- Acerco su mano y acaricio su cabeza tan suave-. Que lindo.- Murmuró.

Él se levanto y siguio su camino por un sendero que habia en ese lugar, caminó y caminó hasta que en un momento se detuvo y sonrio a mas no poder.

-¡Soy libre!- Gritó y salio corriendo como un desgraciado.

Llego al final del bosque, hasta aquel pueblo el cuál habia casi olvidado, Gravity Falls. Caminó hacia la cafeteria y pudo ver a una mujer familiar.

-¿Susan?- Pregunto con nervios, ella se dio vuelta.

-En que puedo...- Se quedo inmovil-. Espera ¿Bill? ¿Eres tu?- Murmuró haciendole reir.

-Si, es bueno volver a verte.- Rió y al igual que ella, le abrazo- Eres tan hermosa como recuerdo.

-No seas tonto.- Se rió ella con una gran sonrisa-. Tu estas tan apuesto como hace 15 años ¿Por que te habías ido? ¿Paso algo malo?

Con la musica que sonaba del cafe, Él le tomo por la cintura y como en su pasado, le hizo bailar haciendole tener una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Deja que la musica te guie, lo que ocurrio hace 15 años esta en el pasado.- Le hizo hacer una voltereta y al terminal, la tomo por la cintura con una sola mano.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe y salio de su agarre para abrazarle.

-No seas idiota, tu sabes que lo de coqueto para safar de tus problemas no te sirve conmigo.- Le susurró haciendo que Bill se sonrojara y se rascara su pelo dorado.

-Vale, lo entiendo.- Bajo su cabeza y luego le miro-. Pero ahora no, quiero visitar a todos en este pueblo que me acojio durante 45 años.- Susan se rió y se fue para atrás.

-Vale, ve pero luego vuelve ¿De acuerdo?- Sonrió y se retiro a la cocina.

El sonrió nuevamente y se fue hacia afuera, quería ver lo grande que estaban todos sus antiguos amigos. Saludó a todos los que pudo y por ultimo, fue a aquella cabaña.

-¿Que hago? Quiero pero a su vez no quiero interponerme con su vida ¿Que tal si me odia por esa vez? Bueno... en realidad le odiaria a Lockness pero ¿Que tal si me desprecia? ¡Por dios Bill, no te hagas dramas eres un demonio no un adolecente en su primera cita!- Lagrimas se posaron en las orillas de sus ojos, aunque solo uno se podia ver pues el otro estaba oculto tras el parche, el siempre actuó así de infantil delante de una situación romantica.

De la nada, la puerta se abrió y Bill retrocedio hasta un árbol para ocultarse; de alli salieron dos niños riendo, cuando Bill pudo verlos, su corazon se partio, lagrimas pinchaban sus ojos.

-¿De verdad... de verdad esto es real?- Murmuró casi inaudible y termino alejandose mientras intentaba dejar de sollozar.

-¿Dipper, escuchas eso?- Pregunto la niña de cabellos marrones a su gemelo.

-Si, lo estoy escuchado ¿Vamos a investigar?- Le preguntó este recibiendo un claro "Si" de ella.

Ellos se encaminaron en busca del causante, encontrandolo a algunos metros de distancia.

Los dos vieron a un hombre sentado en un tacon algo grande sollozando desconsoladamente.

-Emm... Disculpe señor ¿Esta bien?- Preguntó la niña haciendo que el hombre se diera vuelta a mirarle.

La niña se quedo embobada con el hombre pues este era al parecer alto, con un ojo de color amarillo llegando al dorado, el otro oculto bajo un parche negro y su pelo, el cual era de igual tonalidad que su ojo, era pálido y de traje amarillo con un moño negro y pantalones de igual color. Se notaba en la cara de la joven que estaba gritando en su interior.

El joven por su parte, tomo a su hermana y la alejo un poco mientras le murmuraba que tenga cuidado. El hombre se volvió a dar vuelta y con una mueca de dolor les grito.

-¡Lárguense de una vez, a menos que quieran morir!- Esto hizo que los dos saltaran del susto.

-Mabel. Vayámonos.- Dijo el joven con miedo.

-No Dipper, vamos a ayudarlo.- Contesto la hermana.

-¡Mabel! Puede ser peligroso.

-¡Dipper!

Los dos se quedaron mirando, Mabel poseia esa mirada segura y decisiva mientras Dipper solo tenia un mirar tembloroso.

-...Esta bien...- Murmuro Dipper sucumbiendo a ella.


	2. Te extrañe

La niña, de nombre Mabel, se acerco al sujeto con intriga, acaricio su espalda haciendo que este reccionara bruscamente ante el tacto de Mabel, pero el hombre se calmo un poco al verla a los ojos, solo empujandola un poco.

-Sólo... aléjate.- Le murmuró el hombre con voz rota.

-Señor... ¿Que le pasó? ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?- Preguntó la niña y antes que el hombre conteste lo obvio, Mabel dijo-. Que no sea dejarlo solo.- Al decir eso la boca del hombre se cerro nuevamente.

-De verdad no es de su incumbencia.- Respondió afligido.

-Cualquier persona en Gravity Falls que este mal, es un problema, Mabel no quiere ver caras largas.- dijo ella hablando en tercera persona-. Al menos dinos tu nombre.

-Seria un gran error decirles a ustedes dos mi nombre.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Dipper.

-No les interesa.

-Si nos importa.- Ante los oídos de Bill, esas solo eran mentiras, para él, ellos estaban intentando engañarle con amabilidad como su... tío.

-¡Vayan de una vez con su padre!- Grito con enojo y rabia.

-Lo haríamos pero el esta muy lejos de aquí.- Contestó Mabel.

Fue en ese momento que el ojo dorado de Bill se ensancho, sus ojos reflejaban terror, cristalizados a punto de derramar lagrimas, agarro de se buso con desesperación a Mabel y la agito.

-¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde esta él?!- Le gritó.

-...En nuestra casa, lejos de aquí...- Contesto Mabel un poco asustada, con lo cual Dipper se metió en el medio para sacarle a Bill de encima.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- Gritó Dipper.

Bill le hizo caso y se dio media vuelta.

-Entonces... ¿Su padre no es Stan Pines?- Murmuró mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-No.- Negaron los dos gemelos- El es nuestro tío.

Se pudo apreciar el alivio en la cara del sujeto, sus ojos reflejaban la calma y sus labios una sonrisa tonta que hizo que se viera muy adorable haciendo sonrojar a los dos gemelos.

-Que guapo...- Murmuró Mabel haciendo que el ensombrerado se riera.

-Gracias y usted es una doncella muy adorable.- Le contestó Bill haciéndola sonrojar.

-...Bueno, ya le ayudamos así que nos vamos.- Dijo un poco agresivo el jovencito agarrando a su hermana del brazo y arrastrándola.

-¡Dipper!- Le gritó ella frenando de golpe-. ¿Que te pasa?- Le preguntó enojada.

-Que no confió en ese tipo.- Le dijo en voz baja intentando que el rubio no oyera.

-Pues YO si, así que cálmate.

-Mabel...

-¡Dipper!

-No.

-¡Si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-Disculpen... - Intentó meterse en medio su discusión.

-¡¿Que quieres?!- Gritaron furiosos los dos.

-...- Bill se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego dijo-. Perdónenme pero debo irme.

-¿Que? Pero ni siquiera llegamos a hablar bien.- Dijo Mabel entre tristeza y enojo con Dipper.

-Tal vez nos volvamos a ver.- Le sonrió.

-Eso espero.

Se despidieron y el rubio se echó a correr como una liebre, estaba feliz de que lo que había creido era mentira, así que su corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora.

Llego a la puerta de esa cabaña y toco con mucha energía.

-Argh...- Se escucho un gruñido de adentro-. ¿Quién es?- Preguntó seguido de un-. Si me va a intentar vender algo, juro que saco la pistola.- Eso ultimo hizo reír a Bill.

-No soy un vendedor, soy solo un viejo conocido.- Aun si no quería, la voz y su cuerpo temblaban levemente.

Se escucho como el hombre se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

-En serio ¿Quien dem...?- Al abrir la puerta y cruzarse con ese ojo dorado, el hombre se quedo rígido y luego murmuro atonito- ...Bill... ¿Eres tu?

-El único Bill Cipher que existe. Es bueno volver a verte Stanley.- La sonrisa de él expresaba ternura y alegría, hasta su ojo se torno cristalino, a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-No puedo creerlo...-. Volvió a susurrar el hombre y sin pensárselo mucho corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, casi como si el fuera de vital importancia para que siga respirando, Stan lo levanto en el aire y quedo mirándole ese hermoso ojo de oro-. En verdad eres tú.- Esta vez la sonrisa del hombre era mas grande y sus ojos estaban igual de cristalinos que el de Bill.

-Si, soy yo amor, por fin volví a casa.- Susurró el rubio agarrando con sus finas manos la cara de Stan y deposito un cálido beso en sus labios, ahora los dos estaban llorando y disfrutando ese hermoso rencuentro después de casi 15 años de no poder verse.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y los dos al unisono murmuraron un...

-Te amo.


	3. Solo tomame

El rencuentro duro largo tiempo, entre besos, abrazos y palabras melosas, para al final caer en la gran pregunta proveniente de Stan.

-¿Como fue que volviste?

El silencio se volvi presente en el entorno y el ojo de Bill se limito a ver al suelo.

-Contéstame.- Repitió Stan apretando su agarre a el rubio.

-Hice cosas que no quiero recordar.- Su voz era débil, un murmullo en el aire casi inaudible.

-Esta bien.- Su apretón paro y fue remplazado por un abrazo y un beso en su frente-. Tranquilo, esta bien.- Las lagrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de Bill y este le abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Lo siento, yo solo queria regresar costará lo que costará.- Susurró contra su pecho.

-No debias hacerlo, no deberias haber vuelto cometiendo aquellos horribles actos.

-No tenia opción, queria poder verte al menos una sola vez más.- Su mirada era vacia y sin vida, algo que hizo pronunciar una mueca de dolor en los labios de Stan.

-No, no debias hacerlo solo por verme, yo debi intentar llegar a ese mundo.- Le abrazó delicadamente, como si fuera un objeto fagil que con un solo toque podria romperse.

-Dulce nectar del infierno, Stan, eres un humano, eres un ser puro a diferencia de mi y de mi especie. Tu eres mas que ninguna existecia de esa dimencion, yo solo soy... nada.- Los auto-insultos que salían de su boca callaron con un rudo beso de parte de Stan, estaba molesto por todo eso pero no podía enojarse con el.

-Basta.- Murmuró apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza-. Eres la persona mas grande y genial del mundo, eres sin duda alguien que vale demasiado, te amo tanto que no te haces una idea, así que, por favor, entiende que vales mas que el oro y que esos insultos también me hieren.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar y sus labios se envolvieron en un beso delicado pero apasionado. Un placer divino.

Las manos de Stan se envolvieron en la fina cintura de Bill y acariciaba atrevidamente sus curvas haciendo que el joven demonio se sonrojara y temblara por su tacto.

-No podemos estar aquí si lo vamos a hacer.

-¿Quien dijo que yo queria?- Gritó avergonzado el rubio.

-Con esos ruidos que haces ante mi roce, me parecía demasiado directo.- Se le escapó una risita atrevida y lo alzó estilo nupcial besándolo con una pasión inigualable.

-Eres un tonto...- Murmuró Bill aun sonrojado y embobado por el simple hecho de ser sostenido por los fuertes brazos de Él-. Pero es cierto.

-¿Mmm?

-De verdad... de verdad quiero volver a ser penetrado por ti.- Bill murmuró seductoramente haciendo que Stan se sonrojara de golpe y que sin mucha vuelta también le murmurara.

-Te das cuenta que por esto no te dejare dormir en toda la noche ¿Verdad?- Antes de que el pudiese contestar Stan lo llevo casi corriendo a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave para evitar cualquier interrupción.

En pocas palabras, tuvieron una velada erótica muy salvaje, Stan se enloquecio y Bill le rogó como una perra en celo. Pero claro, luego ¡No pudo sentarse!

Por otra parte, los gemelos se quedaron confundidos por la aparición de aquel sujeto y luego de preguntarse el ¿Por qué? de su pregunta fueron a casa. No encontraron a su tío en toda la cabaña hasta que Mabel sugirió ver en su habitación.

-Esta cerrada.- Murmuro Dipper un poco extrañado.

-Si pero...- Ella pego la oreja en la puerta- Creo que oigo algo.

-¿Que cosa?- Dipper de igual forma pego su oído y se callo para oír.

-Por la forma en que tiemblas, puedo ver que estabas esperando esto ¿Verdad?- Esa era la voz de su tío.

-¿A que se refiere?- Preguntó Mabel, y Dipper le calló con la mano.

-¡Ya cállate!- Se escucho la voz de alguien familiar-. ¿Tengo que rogarte para que lo hagas?

-No es necesario pero si lo haces, en esta posición, en este mismo momento que estas chupandomela de esa forma tan sexy, te prometo que te haré sentir mas que cualquier hombre o ser dimensional.

-¡Stan!- Le gritó el otro avergonzado al parecer pero luego de unos segundo volvió a gritar- ¡Esta bien!- Se podía escuchar la risita de Stan seguido del otro-. Por favor señor ¿Podrías follarme en este momento con su gran y duro miembro?- Su voz era condenadamente sexy, por lo cual hay que mencionar que después de eso se escucho el crujir de la cama muy fuerte.

Los gemelos se apartaron y los dos estaban sonrojados por la voz del hombre y por lo que sabían que ocurría en esa habitación.

-¿El tío esta teniendo "eso"?- Pregunto sonrojada y sorprendida Mabel.

-¿El tío es homosexual?- Pregunto igual que la hermana.

-Además ¡¿Quien era ese tipo?! ¡Tiene una voz condenadamente sexy!

-¡Mabel!

-¿Que? Deberías admitirlo, el como pregunto esa obscenidad fue demasiado perfecto y sacado de mis novelas. Yo se que te gusto y mucho.- Eso hizo que Dipper se sonrojara-. Ah... Así que si ¡Te gusto la voz de ese chico! ¡Por eso te sonrojaste!

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó Dipper.

Él se fue y Mabel le siguió mientras se reía de la pequeña homosexualidad de su hermano.


	4. Olvidalo

Despues de la velada salvaje que había tenido lugar en el cuarto del señor Stan, los dos hombres, el rubio y el canoso, estaban abrazados sin mucho en que pensar. Estaban condenadamente felices y cansados por lo sucedido.

-¿Seguro que los niños no nos oyeron?- Preguntó el rubio un poco sonrojado.

-Estoy seguro, esos niños no se acercarían a mi cuarto a menos que haya otra invasión de zombies.- Refunfuño el anciano.

-Como digas.- Le contestó en un débil susurró mientras se enroscaba mas a su pecho haciendo que Stan sonriera.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Que?

-Eres la cosa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.- Susurró en un tono dulce mientras observaba detenidamente cada centímetro de la cara de Bill.

Sus labios rosas, su piel pálida y suave, su ojo dorado y su otro ojo azul, sus pestañas, su pelo, su cuerpo tan lindo y sexy. Todo lo volvía loco, tanto que Stan no podía evitar el morderse los labios de las ganas que le tenia.

Bill se sonrojo pero seguía con los ojos fijos en los de Stan, no quería dejar de mirarlo, y con una traviesa sonrisa le besó nuevamente.

-Te amo Stanley Pines.- Le susurró con una risita infantil.

-Y yo te amo eternamente, Bill Cipher.- Al igual que el rubio, se rió infantilmente.

No necesitaban de muchas palabras, con simples gestos, risas y miradas, ellos lograban entenderse, era algo perfecto.

Después de un rato, de girar en la cama, acariciarse, reírse de sus miradas, compartir el dulce silencio y jugar luchitas de pies (en las que obviamente Stan ganaba) Stan tuvo que levantarse para hacerles la cena a Dipper y a Mabel.

-¿No pueden hacerse de comer ellos solos?- Preguntó el cascarrabias poniéndose los boxers.

-No seas tan malo~- Le murmuró Bill, abrazandolo desde atrás apoyando su torso desnudo en su espalda.

-Hey Bill ¿Quieres excitarme de nuevo?- Le gruño seductoramente haciendo que Bill se riera y le diera un pequeño golpe.

-Tonto, vístete rápido.- Le dijo riéndose mientras se le separaba y se acostaba nuevamente.

-¿Que haces?- Le preguntó Stan.

-¿Tú que crees? Me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvas.- suspiró el pequeño rubio.

-No, tu vienes, después de tanto, debemos cenar juntos.- Dijo seriamente lo cual hizo sonreír a Bill, el cual se sentó y empezó a vestirse.

-No voy a discutir con el jefe.- Comentó Bill mientras se ponía los pantalones haciendo que Stan se ría.

-Ya que no vas a discutirme, cariño, ve a por los niños, mi linda esposita.- Le susurró luego de un pequeño beso que le deposito en la frente.

-Como digas, querido.- Murmuró sonrojado terminando de acomodarse el moño de su traje amarillo.

Stan salio de la habitación, encaminando hacia la cocina. Bill, por su parte, salio del cuarto y subió las escaleras aun riéndose por lo bajo, llego a la puerta de aquella habitación y golpeo la puerta, desde adentro se escuchaba la voz de una niña.

-Dipper...

-Mabel...

-¡Dipper!

-¡De acuerdo!

Se oyeron pasos y luego la puerta que se abrió. El niño que anteriormente había conocido se encontraba delante suyo mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

-Hola.- Le dijo Bill, a lo que Dipper solo respondió débilmente.

-Hola...- El niño ya estaba suponiendo todas sus posibilidades y la mas clara era que, Él era el amante de su tío.

¿Por que lo suponía? Fácil, le encanta las teorías destruye familias, vidas y mentes.

-Quería disculparme por lo de la mañana... sinceramente no estaba completamente en mis cabales.- Dijo Bill con un tono suave y avergonzado.

-Ah, esta bien, no... no te disculpes por ello.- Contestó tímidamente Dipper.

-Bueno... su tío dijo que bajen los dos, la cena esta en un rato.- Sonrió el rubio mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-De acuerdo, en un rato Mabel y yo bajamos, gracias...- Hizo un pequeño espacio para que el rubio le dijera su nombre.

-¡Ah! Lo siento... mi nombre es Bill... Zaphire.- Rió nerviosamente y se dio media vuelta horrorizado pues habia usado el apellido de la persona que odiaba como suyo-. Bueno, les espero junto a su tío.- Murmuro y bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo.

Dipper cerro la puerta de su dormitorio y miro a Mabel que estaba gritando por lo lindo que le parecía el chico.

-Es extraño...- Le murmuró Dipper a su hermana-. Su forma de actuar y su mirada.

-Dipper... a eso se le llaman feromonas que te hacen verlo diferente.- Dijo la niña de forma cantarina mientras se reía.

-Deja de querer hacerme homosexual. No me gusta, ademas, estoy interesado en MUJERES DE MI EDAD Y MAS GRANDES.- Le gritó Dipper a la cara.

-No te pongas a la defensiva.- Le contesto un poco irritada Mabel.

-Y tú no te pongas pesada.

-¡Eres un niñato!

-¡¿Y tú?! ¡Eres muy molesta!- Los dos se miraron mal y bajaron enojados hasta la cocina en donde Bill y Stan estaban hablando y riendo, algo un poco extraño de el tío Stan, así que se quedaron atrás de la pared, espiándolos por así decirlo.

-¿Así que terminó con él? Que bien, son el uno para el otro, dos muñecos.- Rió Bill ante su comentario y Stan le siguió.

-Es cierto, siempre actuaron como marionetas, pero ahora se comportan como titiriteros. Que ridículo.

-Opino lo mismo.- Bill se llevo el vaso de agua a la boca con una sonrisa un poco tonta, luego le pregunto-. ¿Y el gran Dan? Vi a una chica de pelirroja ¿Al final termino teniendo otra hija con Cristan?

-Tiene cuatro hijos.- Se rió Stan-. Es igual que cuando lo conociste, un grandulon con miedo por los ruidos fuertes y con un maní en vez de cerebro.- Se rió Bill-. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Le compadezco.- La sonrisa de Stan desapareció-. Cristan... ella murió dos años después cuando nació su ultimo hijo. Dan quedo destrozado pero gracias a sus hijos volvió a ser el mismo.- Stan suspiró y Bill bajo la cabeza.

-Pobre Dan... Eso debió ser horrible. El amaba de verdad a Cristan.

-Si...- Stan acaricio la cabeza de Bill y le sonrió con pesar-. Si que lo es, Me seria horrible perderte a ti.- Su comentario hizo sonrojar a Bill.

Los gemelos que estaban escuchando se quedaron paralizados, Mabel super sonrojada por la forma romántica en que su tío lo había dicho y Dipper atónito por como podría llegar a ser su tío.

-Stan... los chicos te podrían oír.- Murmuro el rubio.

-¿Y?- Le preguntó acercándose mas a él-. Tengo el derecho de expresar todos mis sentimientos luego de no haberte visto por tantos años... me ha destruido el no poder tocarte, ni poder verte.- Sus susurros hacían sonrojar a Bill, el cual estaba acorralado contra uno de lo muebles de la cocina, por el dichoso Stanley Pines.

-...- Bill guardo silencio y luego de unos segundo se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso, al separarse murmuró con una cálida sonrisa-. Te amo.

-Ah...- Stan otra vez se quedo sin habla, totalmente rojo-. Bill.- Al reaccionar le tomo por la cintura y le volvió a besar aun mas, al separarse sonrió y simplemente murmuro-. Yo también te amo.

Después de un rato de sonreírse y mirarse, Stan se separo y Bill se sentó en la mesa aun sonrojado, jugando un poco con su pelo. Mabel y Dipper aun estaban espiando, pero viendo que nada "malo" ocurría en ese momento, entraron en la cocina.

-Hola.- Dijo Mabel sonriendo intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-Hola...- Murmuro también Dipper, este aun mas apenado que su hermana.

-Hola.- Contestaron al unisono los dos adultos, riendo por su sincronizar.

Los dos gemelos se sentaron y Stan puso la comida en la mesa, por alguna razón tenia una sonrisa paternal, extraño para los dos niños. Bill sonrió ante la comida de Stan y le murmuro algo inentendible para los dos niños haciendo reír a Stan.

-Esta muy delicioso tío.- Le dijo Mabel al comer plácidamente.

-Gracias, al menos la niña aprecia mi talento culinario.- Dijo Stan mirando a Dipper el cual estaba con una cara de "Oh, por favor".

-Si, si, esta rico.- Murmuró algo enfadado.

Paso un rato y la mirada de Bill se desvió a la ventana, su ojo dorado se sentía pesado y muerto. Como si hubiera recordado algo no grato para ese momento. Esto hizo que Stan se sorprendiera y con sutileza se mordiera, enojado, el labio inferior, aunque los dos niños lo lograron percatar.

-Esto es extraño.- Le murmuró Dipper a Mabel.

-¿Tu también lo crees?- Le susurró algo extrañada.

-Es como si esto fuera...

-¿La parte mas trágica de una novela?- Dipper le miro extrañada pero suspiro y asintió.

-Son amantes ¿No? Entonces porque es esta aura paso de acaramelada a... pesada.

-No lo sé y sinceramente no me gusta... se que siempre intervengo en todo lo que es amor pero es como me da un poco de miedo.

-Digo lo mismo.- Mascullo por último Dipper mirando a Bill el cuál aun estaba perdido, mirando el obscuro bosque.

-...Y... ¡Bill! ¿Hace cuanto conoces a nuestro tío?- Le pregunto tímidamente Mabel.

-Oh, hace... unos 30 años... - Murmuro inquieto por la pregunta.

-¿Y como se conocieron?- Pregunto de nuevo la dulce niña.

-El vivía aquí antes, pero se mudo hace unos 15 años y el día de hoy volvió de nuevo a este pueblo.- Dijo rápidamente Stan.

-Si, así es.- Afirmo Bill de corrido.

-Oh.- Simplemente murmuró Mabel.

-Bill se quedara unas semana, al menos hasta que pueda regresar a casa.- Dijo de nuevo Stan.

-¿Donde dormirá?- Preguntó Dipper.

-En mi cuarto. Le haré una cama aparte, hay mucho por hablar, y no tanto tiempo.- susurró lo ultimo aunque Dipper y Mabel lo oyeron.

-De acuerdo.- Esta conversación se volvía densa y muy insoportable-. Gracias por la comida.- Dijo Dipper y levanto su plato.

-Gracias por la comida.- También dijo Mabel siguiendo las acciones de Dipper.

Los gemelos se fuero y Stan se le quedo mirando a Bill el cuál se notaba aun distraído.

-¿En que piensas?- Le preguntó finalmente.

-Pienso... pienso en alguien en el que no quiero pensar... pienso... en las cosas que desearía olvidar.- Dijo apaciblemente el rubio mirando aun con decadencia el bosque por la ventana.

-Estas pensando en Él ¿Verdad?- Preguntó un poco irritado.

-...- Su silencio hablaba por él, haciendo que Stan se enojara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios piensas en Él?

-Stanley... no lo sé.- Él simple hecho que le haya llamado así, le dejaba claro que estaba pensando en esa persona... algo que Stan le lastimaba demasiado.

-Tú dices que me amas... entonces ¿Por que piensas en Él?- Esta vez estaba alzando aún más su voz.

-Te lo dije. No lo sé. Es difícil no pensar en Él estando aquí. Los recuerdos vuelven... los recuerdos son peligrosos.- Stan se paro y se puso delante de Bill, se agacho y capturo sus labios en un rudo beso haciendo que Bill se alterara un poco por la brutalidad de Stan.

Al separarse la mirada de Stan asustaba, su mirada oscura absorbiéndolo le daba escalofríos. Sus labios se movieron para formar una palabra inaudible y luego, en un tono grave, terrorífico y autoritario.

-Olvídalo.- Y luego para formar una frase que hacia temblar a Bill como si fuera un tonto esclavo-. Olvídalo. Tu eres mio, todo tu ser me pertenece, tu nunca seras de Él, ni de nadie más, tan sólo eres MÍO.- Otra vez ese sentimiento de muñeco surgía en el corazón del demonio.

Un sentimiento que le murmuraba que el era inútil, inservible y que nunca sera tratado como una "persona". Era estúpido según él pero aún así le afectaba. Stan se mantuvo en silencio observandolo.

-Lo siento...- Susurró débilmente mientras unas lagrimas corrían por las pálidas mejillas del rubio, haciendo que Stan abriera sus ojo atónito.

-Bill...

-Perdóname Stan, nunca puedo ser lo que quieres de mi.- Estaba apretando su colmillo en su labio con miedo de decir algo incorrecto pero no podía evitar el decirle lo que sentía-. Lo siento por ser un muñeco inservible.

-Bill.- Stan le abrazo de forma protectora intentando frenar las lagrimas del menor, tenia miedo de verle llorar, era algo que no deseaba-. Escúchame Bill, yo no soy ninguno de eso estúpidos. Tu no eres mi muñeco, tu eres la persona que amo, así que deja de decir eso, tu eres todo lo que quiero. No hay otra cosa, ni todo el dinero del mundo me haría tan feliz como tú.

-Soy un asco.

-Tu eres perfecto.

-Soy de lo peor.

-Eres un diamante entre gemas.

-Soy un estúpido demonio.

-Y yo un estúpido humano que se enamoró de un pequeño y desorientado demonio.- Dijo lo último atrapando sus labios dulcemente, entrelazado los dedos con los suyos, con miedo de soltarlo.

-No entiendo como aún estas a mi lado.

-Yo no entiendo como te pude dejar ir tanto tiempo. Fui un estúpido.- Murmuró y le levanto volviéndolo a besar.

-Stan... yo...- Antes de que pudiera hablar Stan le callo con otro beso y le murmuró.

-Te amo... pero... Bill. Olvídalo. Olvida todo sobre Él. Solo acuérdate de tu amor hacia mi y hacia nadie más.


	5. Lo que vagaba por la mente de un loco

Los dos adultos al terminar la cena se dirijieron al cuarto en donde en completa oscuridad, compartian besos y caricias hasta llegar a los brazos de morfeo.

Muy diferente de los gemelos, los cuales con extrañeza se mantuvieron intrigados por el ambiente y la repentina aparicion del simpatico rubio que al parecer era amante de su tio Stan. Aunque sinceramente la parte mas intrigante para Dipper era la edad del joven, el cual aparentaba estar en sus 27 años, mientras que su tio se postraba en los 60... es decir que la historia no cuadra con la edad, entonces, eso dejaria que el joven en realidad tenga 50 y tenga una solucion para la vejez, o... que su tio no tiene 60 o...

-Mabel...- Susurró Dipper.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Mabel mientras tejia su nuevo buso de amor.

-Y que tal si "Bill" es falso junto a esa historia y es un prostituto que el tio en realidad contrato para satisfacer sus perversos y oscuros deseos homosexuales-pedofilos... Que tal si lo drogo o tal vez...- Esta vez fue detenido por una almohada que le tiro Mabel.

-Hora de dormir antes de que crees mas teorías...- Dijo la niña y apago la luz en un suspiró.


	6. Rosa blanca de espinas negras

-No... no puede ser que el otra vez haya escapado de mi jaula.- Murmuro aquel demonio de cabello blanco.

Se presipito hacia la celda con gran enojo y destruyo todo lo que habia en ella.

-Fui burlado por ti dos veces... no deseo que exista una tercera, asi que cuando te encuentre...- Su puño se cerro con ira y luego su expresion se transformo en dolor-. Solo seras un perro.- Esas palabras fueron entonadas con sincera tristeza, debilidad que el demonio no podía tener.

-Señor ¿Que haremos? Parece que el gran guardian fue evitado y él logro escapar con exito.- Murmuró el lacayo con temor.

-...- El silencio enredó la sala y luego el albino dio un gran golpe que destruyo el marco de la puerta.

El guardia atemorizado salio despavorido y con un gran estruendo el demonio grito hasta los siete niveles de aquella dividida dimensión.

-Te encontrare Bill Cipher, y cuando lo haga lo pagarás muy caro.- Susurró y cayo al suelo rendido.

-¿Se te volvio a escapar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa otro demonio de pelo negro que estaba atras de el.

-Callate, no quiero hablar contigo Tad.

-Yo se que si.- Los ojos purpuras se delizaban por todo el cuerpo del albino de forma descarada.

-Dejame en paz.- Le susurro pero el nombrado Tad se sento junto a él y le tomo la barbilla mirando directamente sus ojos blancos.

-No entiendo porque te preocupas por tal demonio. Dejalo en paz, aqui le hacen sufrir ¿Que afecta que este afuera?- Esa pregunta hizo que el albino retrocedira y que ante el acto el otro demonio se enojara-. Ah, ya lo comprendo ¿Sigues enamorado de él?- Su seño se encontraba fruncido.

-Claro que no...- Le murmuró en voz baja.

-No me mientas Lockness.

-No lo hago.- Tad se abalanzó hacia él y le dejo abajo, mirando todo su cuerpo, sonriendo con malicia-. Para Tad...- Le susurró Lockness.

-¿ Y si no quiero? Así podria obligarte ¿Dirias la verdad si te penetro profundamente?- Le dijo descaradamente.

-Eres muy inapropiado como para ser hijo de su majestad.- Dijo Lockness desviando sus ojos blancos-. Y la respuesta es no, no lo haria Tad.

-Pues si no le amas.- Sonrio-. Hare que me ames a mi ¿Te gusta esa idea?

-No.- Contesto rotundamente-. Yo nunca podria rebajarme a los sentimientos mundanos y amar a alguien.- Le miro directamente y continuo en voz mas alta-. En especial amar a alguien como tu.

Tad le miro por rato y luego se acerco a el y sin advertir le beso profundamente, Lockness intento sacarselo de en sima poniendo sus manos en su pecho e intentando empujarle pero era inutil, Tad estaba dominando al albino con ese beso. Luego de un rato se separo el azabache, dejando a ambos agitados por tal exitante encuentro de labios y lenguas. Los ojos de Tad se deslizaron de nuevo por Lockness pero esta vez tan solo por su rostro decorado por enpolvado rojo.

-Te ves hermoso sonrojado.- Dijo esta vez con una voz debil-. No sabes lo que me gustaria tener este pequeño cuerpo tan solo para mi.- Esta declaracion sorprendio a Lockness el cual se sonrojo aun mas haciendo que Tad le sonriera dulcemente, algo inpropio de él.

-No te entiendo.- Le dijo sin mas el albino, haciendo que el otro le mirara con intriga-. Siempre estas insultandome, dejandome en claro mi inferioridad, burlandote y mandandome, pero luego...- Freno ahora de nuevo sonrojado-. Estas atras mio, ayudandome en lo que necesito, tocandome y diciendo esas cosas melosas... no entiendo que quieres de mi... ¿Que te ame o que te odie?- Esta vez lo preguntó tapandose el rostro que se notaba por el temblar de su voz que estaba derramando lagrimas... esas lagrimas que son un pecado para cualquier demonio.

Tad se le quedo mirando con bastante sorpresa y cuando iba a abrir su boca para decirle todo, alguien en la parte de afuera golpeo estrepitosamente la puerta. Tad ahora enojado se levanto de aquella comprometedora posición y abrio enojado la puerta.

\- ¡¿Que quieres?!- Gritó Tad sin saber quien era.

-¿Podrias ser MÁS educado?- Preguntó aquella persona enfatisando en la ante última palabra.

Tad miro con odio a aquella persona. Era un demonio de cabello dorado y ojos rosas con pupilas de estrellas. Muy guapo y elegante pero que solo causaba repulsión en los ojos de Tad.

-Starde. Señor ¿Que desea?- Preguntó nervioso Lockness el cuál estaba ya parado al lado de Tad.

-¿Que deseó? ¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi conde favorito?- Preguntó con voz cantarina.

-General Starde.

-General Tad.

Los dos se miraban con una obvia expresion de rivalidadd, en la cual Lockness se veia metida. Starde se acerco a Lockness sin mucho cuidado y le miro con deseo.

-He, Lockness ¿Que tal si... esta noche estamos los dos solos en mis aposentos?- Ante la pregunta el albino retrocedio y miro con nerviosismo el suelo.

-Disculpeme mi general pero tengo asuntos que atender en el directorio de Helsory y luego debo ordenar los papeles del caso Lemoner.- Dijo estrepitosamente.

-Además , luego debe venir conmigo a resolver el caso del demonio profugo.- Dijo Tad totalmente enojado.

-¿El señor Cipher?- Preguntó con gracia el rubio.

-Asi es...- Murmuró el albino.

Los tres se miraron por un rato y por fin Starde rompió el silencio con una sonrisa.

-Bien, si tan ocupado estas, ten de seguro que pronto me volveras a ver, además, yo tambien estoy en el caso del señor Cipher.- Lockness abrió con sorpresa y cerro los ojos haciendo una reverencia ante la ida del general.

Lockness miro con desde a la nada y su cara se ensombresio, Tad intento tomarle del brazo pero fue inútil, el albino le evito.

-Ahora si que no poseo ni el mínimo minuto para prestarle atencion a tus tonterías lujuriosas.- Sus ojos blancos como la nieve revelaban el odio inmenso que tenia ante las palabras burlonas de Starde.

Tad le dejo y Lockness se retiro de la habitación, dejando atras a un general de cabellos azabaches, con una mirada lastimera.

-Le amas tanto como para estar atras de tal ingrato demonio.- Mordio su labio inferior con su colmillo y salio de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Starde sonreía mientras caminaba por el gran pasillo y murmuró para si mismo.

-Tan hermoso y peligroso como una rosa blanca con espinas negras. Ah~ ¿Me podras envenenar hasta mi muerte dulce Lockness?


	7. Corazones débiles

Era la mañana en el mundo humano, el demonio de ojos dorados se sento en la cama de su amante y miro atras, en donde el estaba aun roncando, Bill acaricio su canoso cabello y sonrio con gracia, pensando lo lindo que era. Un rato despues se levantó y conjuro un nuevo traje amarillo de los que el ama usar, se puso su parche y su galera, agarro su bastón y con un suspiro deposito un beso en la frente de Stan.

—Volveré pronto amor, no te preocupes, es algo que debo hacer.- se levantó y retiro del cuarto con sigilo.

Se desplazó por el recinto y llego delante de la maquina de golosinas, apoyando su mano directamente en el vidrio.

—Aquí esta todo lo que dejaste.- Murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica-. Todo lo que dejaste ese día.- Sin mas atravesó la máquina y llego a las escaleras, bajando hasta el laboratorio polvoriento.

Camino lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, intentando recordar todo el lugar con su mente, llego a la parte mas importante de aquel lugar para él. En donde su a... amigo se había ido. Donde después de su discusión y sus gritos el se había esfumado. De seguro, después de estos 30 años, el odio por él lo debe consumir. Prefería ser olvidado que ser odiado y mirado con tristeza por aquel hombre, pero eso no importaba en ese presente.

—Stanford.- Murmuró el rubio abriendo su ojo y mirando directamente hacia el aparato-. ¿Abra valido la pena obedecerlo?- Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar-. Lo más gracioso es que creo olvidar todo lo vivido contigo y de repente los recuerdos me invaden y me persiguen y me siento mal... por que ahora amo a Stanley y no a ti, o eso creo.- Su sonrisa se intentaba torcer para arriba pero estaba decayendo poco a poco, seguido de lagrimas amargas-. Caí como un tonto en el amor por dos seres totalmente ajenos a mi vida...- Su voz se estaba quebrando, el dejo su bastón y se sentó en el suelo-. Soy un estúpido.- Dijo aun mas bajo ahora abrazando sus piernas.

Se quedo así por un rato, y luego se quedo dormido, soño una tortuosa escena donde el caminaba tomado de la mano con... Stanford y que luego se besaba con Stanley. Sufría por aquel remordimiento, por aquel amor que intentaba olvidar y por aquel amor que intentaba reforzar. El desperto de nuevo en la cama de Stanley, confundido, sin idea de por que estaba ahí. Levanto la cabeza y miro a su costado, alli se encontraba Stanley leyendo un libro... que nostalgia, era el libro que le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños junto a él.

—Stanley...- Murmuró dulcemente el rubio llevando su mano lo más que podía a la cara de él.

—Oh, estas despierto.- Dijo suavemente tomando con delicadeza la mano que le ofrecía.

—Si...- Entonces lo recordó, el estaba en el laboratorio de Stanford, y el que le debió haber traído fue su amado Stanley, fue entonces que notó la mirada triste en los ojo de él-. Stan... yo... lo siento tanto.- Murmuró ahora agobiado por su acto tan insolente.

—No importa. No debes por qué preocuparte, esta bien que hayas ido a ver ese lugar, creo que esta bien el poder recordar el lugar en donde la persona que amas dejo todo.- Sus palabras perforaron el corazón de Bill y rapidamente se lanzó a abrazarle lo mas fuerte que podia.

—¡Te equivocas!- Le gritó desesperado, sorprendiedo demasiado a Stanley-. ¡Yo no le amo! ¡Después de esa discusión y de esas palabras crueles, lo unico que quise fue olvidarle!- Sus gritos iban acompañados de lagrimas desenfrenadas que nacian de aquel corazón que un demonio no debia tener, de aquella tenura y calidez que el mundo humano le habia ofrecido-. ¡No pienses eso! ¡No creo poder amar nunca en mi condenada existencia a otro ser tan perfecto como tú! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo demasiado Stanley! ¡Daria todo para mantenerte a mi lado!- Él se mantenia aferrado desesperadamente al pecho de Stan, el cuál le miraba atónito por sus palabras.

Stan se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando al rubio en su estado más frágil, aun siendo un demonio se veía tan indefenso. Lentamente apoyo sus brazos en su espalda y luego le abrazo con cuidado, como si con un solo movimiento en falso el se rompiera en miles de pedazos.

—Bill.- Dijo ahora el, con una voz quebrada, Bill levanto su rostro envuelto en lagrimas para mirarle y pudo presenciar como Stan lloraba.

—¿Stanley?- Preguntó en un murmullo ahogado por sus lagrimas, pero esa pregunta fue callada por los labios del otro hombre, el cual le besó suavemente mientras derramaba lagrimas, tal vez de alegría, tal vez de amargura.

—No tienes idea de cuanto este viejo humano te ama, cada vez que te veo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu cabello. Todo de ti me enloquece, cada vez me envuelvo más en el amor que siento por ti, aún si creo que no puedo amarte más, tu me sorprendes y logras que lo haga. ¿Sabes? Sin ti, estos años se tornaron vacíos y tuve que recaer de nuevo en la locura del dinero. Contigo aquí, eso no me importa, daría todo mi dinero, mis logros, mi historia, mi alma, todo lo que podría ofrecer este pobre humano. Quiero hacer que todos los días te sientas amado por este viejo. Quiero que nunca olvides mis sentimientos por ti.- El agarró la mano de Bill y la apoyó en su pecho.- Mi corazón solo late por ti.- Ante sus palabras tan hermosas Bill volvió a romper en llanto-. Ya, ya, mi pequeño demonio.- Susurró Stan para luego besarle profundamente, compartiendo aquel enorme amor que ellos dos sentían el uno por el otro.

Stan tomo a Bill entre sus brazos, protegiendo lo que para el era una frágil existencia. Los dos se quedaron acostados, abrazándose, besándose y mimándose. Un amor tan grandes, es difícil de controlar, mas para un demonio sin corazón y un humano que ha sido dañado tanto.


	8. El muñeco titiritero de demonios

Desde afuera de aquella cabaña se encontraba un hombre sin preocupaciones, apoyado en un árbol, sonriendo sin más. Poseía unos particulares ojos rosas y pelo dorado como el de Bill, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Starde.

-¿Así que también estas aquí? ¿Te gusta meter tu nariz en los asuntos ajenos, verdad?- Pregunto al aire mientras reía.

-¿Me hablas a mi, insolente?- Pregunte en respuesta, frustrado pues me habían descubierto.

-¿A quien mas le hablaría, amor? ¿Desde cuando lo has estado siguiendo?

-Desde que escapo de la jaula de Lockness.- Contesté tranquilamente mirando como el rubio estaba inquieto por no verme en mi estado fisico-. ¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres que me haga presente ante ti?

-Si me lo permites, me es incomodo estarle hablando al aire.- Suspiró cerrando sus ojos rosas.

-Lo haré solo por que eres bastante guapo.- Dije torpemente.

Me pare delante de el aún en mi forma espiritual y deje ver mi forma física.

-Guau.- Dijo el levantando la ceja izquierda-. Eres mas hermoso de lo que me imaginaba.

-...- Guarde silencio ante aquel comentario deliberadamente descarado y cerré mis ojos, aunque era verdad, mi cuerpo y mi rostro eran casi como las piezas de una muñeca, pero así era con todos los demonios ¿No? O al menos, a mi, ya que no fui una reencarnación antes, si no un ángel muy apegado a mi antiguo señor, el siempre decia que era el mas lindo angel. pero claro que todos desconocen ese hecho.

-Bueno, señor, dígame ¿Que desea saber con ese niño? Me intriga.- Preguntó aún con su sonrisa descarada.

-Eso no te incumbe. Él es de mi propiedad, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿No ves? Hasta contigo podría realizar cualquier cosas. Recuerda, no soy tu "colega", soy tu superior, debes obedecer o sufrir las consecuencias.- Mis palabras eras rígidas y filosas pero al parecer a el no le importaba, era mas, parecía disfrutarlo.

-Esas palabras solo hacen que me...- Frene sus palabras con mi mano en sus labios, ya que sabia que solo diria palabras que un asqueroso demonio lujurioso diría.

-Vete.- Dije fríamente a lo cual el no respondió de buena gana, el era mas alto que yo asi que tan solo agarro mi mano con fuerza y lamió mis dedos con su lengua de serpiente, quise retroceder pero su agarre era mas fuerte.

-Por favor señor, no me pida eso, además...- Mordió la palma de mi mano con sus colmillos, dejando fluir mi sangre, aunque al poco tiempo lamiendola para disfrutar su sabor-. Usted no es mi superior, es solo uno de los tantos titiriteros que se les asignan a los demonios problematicos, yo poseo aun mas poder que toda tu existencia. Recuerda las jerarquías demoníacas actuales, pues parece que vives 30 años en el pasado.- Rió burlonamente.

-Eres insoportable.- Le murmure con desagrado.

-Y tu condenadamente ardiente.- Me respondió, a lo cual aleje mi mano con fuerza y desaparecí en mi forma espiritual-. ¿Te vas tan pronto?- Preguntó con ese molesto tono de burla-. De acuerdo, espero volverte a ver, estaré con mi gordo contratante, si quieres verme, tan solo sigue a los niños del amante de tu demonio.- Dijo alegremente como si quisiera volverlo a ver y se retiro de donde estaba apoyado, a lo profundo del bosque.

Luego de un rato, pude sentir la tranquilidad del bosque en todo mi espíritu, disfrutaba estos momentos donde aquel demonio se quedaba dormido, pues así podía descansar en la tranquila meditacion. Miraba los pájaros que se posaban en los arboles, las criaturas interdimensionales que se habían colado por las diferentes brechas que poseía el pueblo y claro, los dos seres que estaba tras la pared, los cuales creaban un ambiente extraño pero humano, de amor. Me resulta gracioso, ya que estudie las dos historias, es curioso como dos seres dañados por las experiencias vividas y fragiles por sus grandes corazones, encuentres la paz uno al lado del otro. Mas curioso es... como un demonio encontró tanta felicidad.

-Bill Cipher... creo... que he de envidiarte ante tu descubrimiento.- susurre involuntariamente, pues es cierto, un ser como yo. Un "titiritero", es simplemente un muñeco sin sentimientos o necesidad de tomar decisiones-. ¿Sabes? Es bastante oscuro ser lo que yo soy, que bueno que los astros te enviaron a una historia con sonrisas.- Volví a murmurar mientras flotaba en el oscuro velo de la noche, donde los lobos aullaban a la luna llena y donde las estrellas brillaban esperando cumplir los deseos de los humanos de buen corazón.

-De verdad, que envidia te tengo.


	9. Contrato obligado

Bill fue obligado a levantase tempano para acompañar a su bobo amante a uno de sus negocios ilegales. Lo mas curioso es que Stan había aprovechado los conocimiento que Bill le había otorgado para llegar a productos y libros que no eran de esta dimensión. En esa zona donde habían ido, habitaban criaturas disfrazadas de humanos que eran de la dimensión 37-B. Seres corteses y amables que podían tornarse violentos si no se les respetaba. Cosa difícil para Stan, así que Bill clasificaba este lugar como peligroso.

—¿As estado haciendo negocios con los Krippty?- Pregunto un poco asustado el rubio.

—Si, pero tranquilo los he tenido controlados. Ya casi no nos peleamos, Fett, el lider de este sector es un colega.- Esas palabras calmaron a Bill pero aun seguia alerta por la mala lengua de Stanley.

Caminaron hasta una de las casas, la cual era humilde y sencilla. Stan toco la puerta y un hombre de pelo marron y ojos verdosos abrio con una cara de cansancio pero al verlo, una sonrisa capturo sus labios.

—Stan, es bueno verte por aquí ¿Vienes para negociar? Es bueno ¿Sabes? Mis negocios no an estado demasiado bien y mi mujer esta preocupada por los gastos de mi hijo.- Suspiro cerrando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza, seguramente por la preocupación de su estado económico.

—Tranquilo Fett, vengo a salvar tu culo interdimencional.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios el viejo haciendo que Bill se asustara por la mala lengua de Stan.

—Oh, Stanley, eres todo un comediante.- Rió el Kripptyniano con una gran sonrisa en sus labios pero esta se redujo cuando sus ojos se encontro con el ojo dorado de Bill-... Emm ¿Stan, quien es tu acompañante? ¿Un sirviente tal vez?- Pregunto mientras miraba de arriba a abajo al rubio.

Bill le miro un enojado al Kripptyniano, pues era sencillo sacar al pequeño triangulo de sus cabales si no pertenecías al grupo de personas que el quería.

—¿Sirviente?¿Acaso tu crees que un simple sirviente tendría este lujoso traje?- Dijo el rubio frunciendo las cejas y mirando a Stanley.

Stan le tomo de la cintura y se rió nerviosamente mirando Fett con su típica sonrisa.

—No Fett. El es mi pareja, se llama Bill Cipher...- Dijo rápidamente mientras seguía riendo por miedo de que Bill se haya enojado y por otro lado, con miedo de que Fett se haya ofendido.

—¿Tu pareja? Que extraño, pensé que tenias buen gusto.- Eso fue el colmo, Bill alejo la mano de Stan y se fue completamente ofendido, ademas que si seguía diciéndole algo de seguro iba a arruinar los negocios de Stan y era algo que prefería no hacer.

—¿Sirviente? ¿Que no soy algo bueno para Stan? ¡Ese maldito Krippty!¿Por que no se quedo en su dimensión destruida?- Pregunto indignado.

Aunque el lo negara y remplazara sus sentimientos por la arrogancia, de verdad creía lo mismo que ese sujeto ¿Quien iba a pensar el amor entre un Demonio y un humano? ¿Al menos eso tenia sentido? Esas cosas siempre le atormentaban. Mientras seguía divagando entre sus pensamientos escucho la risa algo familiar.

— ¿Vienes a intentar llevarme o que?- Pregunto el rubio seguido de un suspiro y una mirada de cansancio hacia el estúpido hombre de ojos rosas.

— Mejor que eso Bill. Mucho mejor que eso. Vengo a ofrecerte un trato que no podrás rechazar... Literalmente quiero decir, es un contrato obligatorio- Sonrió Starde-. A menos que quieras que te entregue de nuevo a Lockness ¿No quieres eso, verdad Cipher?

Sus palabras hacían temblar a Bill, el sabia que nada que se involucrara con el era algo bueno.

— ¿Y que si no acepto y peleo en tu contra?- Gruño el rubio con enojo.

— ¿No aceptar? ¿TE CREES CAPAS DE NO HACERLO, CIPHER?- La sonrisa de Starde se torció y agarro con fuerza al pequeño demonio, haciendo que este intentara retroceder un poco aterrado-. Eres aun un niño a comparación de mi, asi que no juegues con el verdadero fuego, podrías incinerarte.- Sus palabras asustaron a Bill y este asintio con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces esta hecho. Ven. Deberás hacer ese contrato con mi propio contratista, ese niño parece interesantemente estúpido.- Rió nuevamente.

Adentrándose en el bosque Bill tuvo que aparecer ante un estúpido e inútil ritual que no servia ni para invocar a una papa. Pues el niño gordo de pelo blanco, el cual era el quien contrato a Starde, le pidió a Bill que obtuviera el código de la caja fuerte a cambio de algo que sinceramente a Bill le daba igual, pero tenia que cumplir ese contrato a Strade le haría algo que no le agradaría, aun si eso significaba meterse en la mente de Stan. Cuando Cipher se fue, se apoyo en un árbol y se pregunto así mismo en que se había metido.


	10. Mente ajena

Bill aun estaba apoyado en aquel árbol en medio del bosque, seguramente pensando en como realizar su trato de forma precisa y sin hurgar en la mente de Stan.

-Debo hacerlo ¿Verdad?- Dijo mientras tocaba el ojo que estaba debajo de su parche-. Podré hacerlo... tranquilo.- se murmuró a sí mismo bastante inquieto.

El tuvo que volverse otra vez a su forma espiritual, en cuanto lo hizo se dirigió a la cabaña del misterio y apreció que su amado Stanley estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón. El suspiro y no dudo más en meterse en su mente, dentro de ella intentó ponerse a buscar la contraseña lo pronto posible pero se percató que otras personas también entraron. Se acercó con cautela y observó a los sobrinos de Stan y al joven que antiguamente había conocido cuando le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Oh Dios, esto es malo.- Murmuró con algo de angustia-. Debo evitar que ellos vean esos recuerdos pero debo dejárselo en claro.

Él se interpuso en el camino de los tres y los menciono. Pino, estrella fugaz y signo de pregunta. Le divirtió (sobre todo el hueco en el niño pine y los dos muchachos brillante) al igual que lo inquieto... la profecía que estuvo intentando evitar, la extrañeza y el desequilibrio que intentó olvidar, estaba apareciendo de nuevo. Cuando terminó de hablar, el huyó y se resguardo en la oscuridad, necesitaba tan sólo conseguir cumplir el trato con Gideon y largarse, pero siempre mantenerse perspicaz y tranquilo delante de los demás.

Bill ya sabia en donde se encontraba aquella contraseña pero ahora su prioridad cambio, debía evitar que todo lo que Stan sabía no saliera a la luz.

Los muchachos recorrieron los grandes pasillos, observado detenidamente todas esas puertas. Los tres se separaron y por un lado Mabel prefirió ver si en la mente de su tío se encontraba algo relacionado con el amor y las tristezas de su anciano tio. Por otra parte, Dipper mientras buscaba el código se hayo con una puerta en particular que lo atrajo a abrirla.

-¿Por qué esta puerta destaca de otras?- Se preguntó a si mismo observando la puerta de color pastel que tenía tallado un corazón en medio- ¿Una de sus parejas, tal vez?- Él abrió y miro para adentro presenciando una escena extraña.

Stan era joven, tal vez unos treinta y algo de años, el estaba sentado en la silla de un extraño lugar grisáceo parecido a un laboratorio, tenía una expresión sería pero serena. Parecía pensativo.

-Oye ¿Por que estas aquí en un día como este?- Pregunto por atrás una voz algo frustrada.

-¿Un día como este? ¿A que te refieres Bill?- Pregunto algo desconcertado ante su pregunta.

-...- Bill lo miro con sorpresa para luego reírse por lo bajo-. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Stanley.- Bill sonrío y le acarició el cabello-. Feliz cumpleaños.- Le murmuró con gentileza.

-Oh, gracias Bill. Había olvidado que era hoy.- Dijo con cierta vergüenza lo cual hizo sonreír al rubio.

-Detesto admitir esto de otras personas pero he de admitir que me eres adorable.- Le susurró Bill mientras se sentaba a su lado en aquel soso escritorio.

-¿Adorable? Estas degradando mi masculinidad.- Rió con gracia y logró obtener un sonrojo-. Aunque déjame decirte que tú eres la persona más tierna que he conocido.- Sus palabras sorprendieron tanto al demonio, como a el, sumiendolos a los dos en un sonrojo intenso que recorría sus rostros-. Ehh... quise decir... Ahhh... olvidalo.- Pidió aún más avergonzado haciendo que el rubio riera.

-Gracias Stanley.- Sonrió y extendió sus manos las cuales sostenían un regalo para él-. Es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños.- Volvió a repetir de forma adorable.

-No tenías que molestarte, gracias.- Tomó el paquete con nerviosismo y abrió el papel de regalo, dentro de el se encontraban dos cosas, un libro y una foto, esto último era una foto de dos personas que Dipper no logró distinguir pero estaba seguro de que era de su tío y alguien más, parecía una foto nostálgica por cómo la miraba Stan. Por otra parte, el libro estaba forrado por cuero negro y tenía sutilmente escrita una palabra en dorado: "Sabiduria"-. Esto...- Murmuró el castaño tomando el libro bordo a su lado y abriendo una página en especifico-. Bill... ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Sabía que lo querías...- Se rió el rubio-. Además, es el primer tomo, no es tan peligroso como los otros... así que, esto te ayudará a saber lo que más quieras.

-¿Por qué no se lo diste a...- el no pudo terminar porqué Bill se apoyó en el respaldado de la silla y le besó la frente.

-Stan... creo que eso ya no importa. Le susurró mientras acariciaba su sólo hablar de ello, me atosiga.

-Perdona.

-Perdóname a mi Stanley... este pequeño demonio aún se encuentra indefenso.- Al decir tales palabras, Stan involuntariamente giró con la silla, se levanto y lo abrazó.

-Bill... ya te lo dije... Por más tonto que suene, yo intentaré protegerte mientras estas en estas condiciones.- Stan era más alto así que tomaba esa oportunidad para que el rubio no viera su cara enrojesida.

-Stan... no creía que serias mi pequeño caballero de armadura brillante.- Dijo burlonamente haciendo que el castaño lo viera con gracia pero aún sonrojado-. ¿Qué ocurre grandulon?- Le preguntó ante su mirada.

-¿Sabes? Quiero un tercer regalo.

-¿Qué cosa caballero de brillante armadura?

-A ti.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa llevandoselo al estilo nupcial.

-¡Stanley Pines! ¡Bajame!- Le gritó pero fue acallado por los labios de su protector y llevado a la "fuerza".

Dipper en ese momento cerró la puerta avergonzado por haber visto ese recuerdo. Pero realmente extrañado por que el rubio 1. Le dijo Stanley y no Stanford... es decir, le llamó por otro nombre. 2. Ese sujeto se veía igual que actualmente... 3. Buscará ese libro.

-Okey. Voy a olvidar eso momentáneamente, obtendre el código de la cámara fuerte, me encargaré de Gideon y recién veré el tema del amante del tío...- Al decir eso último, hizo una mueca de ascó y siguió mirando por las puertas aunque algunas ahora estaban cerradas con candados. Mientras por las sombras, Bill cerraba los recuerdos por simple precaución, pero se atonto mirando un recuerdo de el y Stanley y no se dio cuenta de que la niña, Mabel estaba por ese corredor. Cuando se percató de ello, salió disparado hacia el techo dejando la puerta abierta.

-Oh ¿Qué será ese recuerdo?- Se preguntó Mabel mientras se acercaba alegremente junto... ¿Dos chico muy extraños?

-Vamos a ver, tal vez sea cool.- Dijo uno de ellos haciendo que el otro sonriera.

Mabel abrió la puerta lo cual hizo que Bill se retorciera en aire de la vergüenza que sentía.

En el interior de la puerta se podía apreciar un bosque con árboles notoriamente viejos. Stanford estaba sentando en una rama mientras bocetiaba en un cuaderno algunos dibujos de criaturas extrañas.

-Hey.- Le llamó una voz desde atras-. ¿Que dibujas, Stan?

-Intentó dibujar aquella criatura de la cueva.- Contestó sonriente.

-Oh, eso suena genial.- Dijo Bill mientras se sentaba a su lado, en aquella gran y vieja rama, y veía el cuaderno del castaño mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro-. ¿Te está gustando lo que te estoy enseñando?- Pregunto en un susurro el rubio.

-Te aseguró de que me fascina, es tan irreal. Tan maravilloso... gracias por enseñarme todo esto.- Stan dejó su cuaderno a un lado y acarició la cabeza del joven- ¿A donde me llevarás ahora?

-Tal vez... ¿Al lago o al cementerio?- Pregunto Bill mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de Stan.

-¿Y si nos quedamos a...- Le miro picaramente mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Se va hacer de noche ¿Te gustará quedarte en plena oscuridad en un bosque infestado de criaturas de otras dimensiones?- Pregunto con énfasis en el hecho de que había monstruos.

-Da igual que haya. Simplemente quiero quedarme contigo.- Stan abrazo a Bill y lo acurruco en su pecho haciendo que el rubio riera-. Hey ¿Qué dije de gracioso?

-Nada, simplemente se me hizo tierno. Stanley Pines es la criatura más dulce que conocí en mi eternidad.- Dijo dulcemente haciéndolo sonrojar y que este le abrazara como un peluche.

-Es Increible...

-¿El que?

-El que desde te conocí me quedé totalmente embobado contigo.- Él acariciaba su rubia cabellera mientras sonreía tontamente.

-Eres un tonto, Stan.- Rió Bill mientras salía del agarre de Stanley.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Stan asustado cuando este se safo.

-No.- Negó con una carcajada mientras con la magia que poseía acomodada hojas en el piso para hacer una cama improvisada-. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. La espalda me está matando, así que esto lo resuelve todo.- Dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Igualmente que Stan, Bill se recosto a su lado y los dos pasaron minutos, tal vez horas, las cuáles pasaban rápidamente para los dos.

Se hizo de noche y la Luna llena se asomó por el cielo azul oscuro, las estrellas alumbraban como faroles pero lo que más brillaba para Stan era la sonrisa perlada del demonio.

-Se... que odias hablar de ello pero dime... ¿Por que te quedas después de que el se fuera?- En ese momento la sonrisa de Bill desapareció y simplemente lo miro.

-...- Mantuvo el silencio por un instante y luego habló-. Me quedé porqué sabía que esa máquina que construyó él, no era estable para un ser humano. Ustedes... son tan maravillosos. Poseen una corta vida la cual manejan a su antojo para luego morir plácidamente. Construyen cosas para luego destruirlos o desarmarlas. Crean historias imparables para su especie... pero lo extraño de ustedes es que... temen y desean lo desconocido... y cuando lo obtienen, los primeros se vuelven locos y luego de cientos de hombres y pruebas, esa extrañeza se vuelve cotidiano. Aún si entiendo miles de cosas... a ustedes, los humanos... no los comprendo del todo, aunque son fáciles de... manejar, por así decirlo. Aunque también es sencillo hacer que uno de ustedes, odie eternamente.- En ese momento Bill se perdió en sus pensamientos y abrazo más fuerte a Stan-. A decir verdad, humanos con una mente capacitada como la de él , podrian destruir fácilmente a mi y a mis amigos. Da un poco de miedo al decir verdad.- Lo último lo dijo en un murmullo casi silencioso pero audible para Stan, el cual lo abrazó y murmuró a su oído.

-Bill... nadie te lastimara. Nadie. Nunca lo hará si yo estoy aquí. Quédate a mi lado, ingresa en mi cuerpo sí es necesario... no quiero que nadie le haga daño a un dulce demonio como tu.

-Stan.- Fue un susurro que no duro nada por los labios del castaño atrapando sus suaves labios.

Cuando se separaron Stan se levanto y lo ayudo a Bill para que se parara.

-¿Que dices si volvemos a casa, preparo algo sabroso para cenar y comemos en la cama?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría, amor.- Le sonrió un poco sonrojado y le tomo la mano, llendose los dos por el bosque, encaminados a la cabaña.

Mabel cerro la puerta con una sonrisa gigante a mas no poder y empezó a gritar de la emoción,hasta ella estaba sonrojada por lo que había visto dentro de esa puerta que ahora que lo notaba era de un colo amorronada con algunos corazones grabados.

-Mi tío... ¡Es demasiado tierno y adorable!- Grito al aire pero luego callo por un segundo-. Stanley... el tio...- Su cara cambio para luego suspirar-. Dipper no debe saber nada de eso... el tio... el debe tener sus razones... no voy a contarle a nadie sobre ellos y ustedes tampoco.- Le dijo a los dos muchachos que asintieron complaciendo a Mabel, la cual después salio corriendo aun emocionada por la nueva historia de amor que le podria contar a Soos y Wendy, en su pequeño club de fanfictions del pueblo.

Bill que aun estaba arriba, flotando por en sima del gran pasillo con su notorio color amarillo, desteñido por el rojo de sus "mejillas".

-Creo que shooting star me cae bien.- Murmuro mientras seguía a la niña, ella estaba cerca de la contraseña y Soos se había alejado a ver algo divertido, así que Bill tomo esa oportunidad y se transformó en Soos.

En cuánto Mabel tomo la alfombra y desveló la trampilla y dejó ver el recuerdo, Bill quiso actuar.

-Bien, vamos a destruir esto.- Dijo riendo mientras tomaba el hacha al parecer pesada.

-Espera, Mabel. Yo puedo destruirlo fácilmente con estos músculos.- Dijo el falso Soos mientras con sus poderes tomaba la puerta... lastimamente el verdadero regreso y Bill huyó mientras reía y abría las puertas de los recuerdos en señal de victoria. En eso, Gideon llamó exigiendo la clave de la caja fuerte.

-tranquilo niño, la clave es 14...- Mabel llegó corriendo con una pistola de juguete, y dio un disparo acertado hacia la trampilla del recuerdo, la cual calló en el pozo sin fondo que estaba atrás de Bill.

-¡Demonios!- Grito él con enojo.

-¡Esto es inútil! ¡Se canceló el trato!- Grito seguidamente Gideon-. Iré directamente al plan B.- Dijo enfurecido y acabó la llamada.

Bill calló por un segundo, en su mente estaba todo roto. El trato debía haber salido bien pero por lo contrario estaba todo, todo mal... Strade... Èl... me haría sufrir lo que estuve evitando tantos años.

-¡Tu... no sabes lo que has hecho!- Grito enfurecido, totalmente enloquecido.

Toda su conciencia se había nublado, estaba al borde descomunal de la locura, tanto que sólo volvió a su conciencia una vez que salió de la mente de Stan.

-...- Su cabeza estaba adolorida-. Tu... ¿Por que vuelves una y otra vez?- Pregunto mirando adelante de él-. Eres insoportable.- Bill intentó levantarse pero este fue ayudando por la persona que menos quería ver, Starde.

-¿Te ayudó? Después de todo... tenemos que hablar.- Sonrió seductoramente mientra apoyaba una mano en su cintura.

-¿Él tendrá que regresar, Starde?


	11. Tu sufrir, nutre mi existir

Starde estaba encantado con el temblar al menor pero a la vez estaba inquietantemente decepcionado.

-¿Por qué has dejado tu locura?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba la cara del joven-. ¿Por qué la reprimes?- En su voz se notaba la furia y con brusquedad arrancó el parche de su ojo izquierdo.

-...- Él se halló en silencio mientras observaba el suelo, sin intención de objetar.

-Contéstame.

-No la quiero.- Contestó finalmente con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Estas mintiendo. Estas siendo hipócrita con tu existencia.- Rugió enojado.

-Tal vez este mintiendo pero ello da igual. Si soy así, mi vida conlleva un sentido que desde un maldito inicio ¡No existía!- Le gritó frustrado mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Así que intentas pertenecer a un mundo donde tan sólo tu existencia carece de todo sentido humano.- Concluyó ante aquel hecho tan irrisorio para un demonio.

-Ya déjame.- Retrocedió Cipher pero fue detenido por el fuerte agarre que de a poco se volvía más brusco.

-¿Quieres que te viole?- Le preguntó con un tono burlón mientras deslizaba su mano por abajo del traje de Bill, haciendo que este se volviera violento y se sacudiera como un conejo-. Cálmate.

-¡Aléjate de mi, maldito!- Le gritó enfurecido mientras intentaba patear su estómago como una cabra loca, haciendo que el contrario lo frenará bruscamente, clavándole sus largas uñas.

-Te he dicho que te calmes, pequeña perra.- Su voz era casi maniática, marcaba un brusco cambio a su tono lo cual petrifico al pobre menor-. Mucho mejor...- Le susurró mientras recorría nuevamente con su fría mano, el cálido vientre del muchacho.

-Para...- Pidió por favor mientras Starde tomaba sus finos pelos dorados entre sus delgados dedos.

-Vamos, Cipher.- Dijo seductoramente mientra lo jalaba hacia abajo-. Hazme sentir bien. Excítame como lo haces con Stanley y como lo hacías con él seis dedos.- Bill fue obligado a obedecer, bajando en silencio y con ojos llorosos por su sentimiento de asfixia.

Él abrió el pantalón de Starde y lo bajo junto a su bóxer dejando ver su gran miembro viril. Bill con vergüenza y culpa, lo introdujo dentro de su boca poco a poco. Él no tuvo otra opción que obedecerlo y mamársela hasta el punto de que Starde se corriera.

-Bien.- Felicito sonriente el bastardo demonio.

-Eres demasiado cruel.- Admitió Bill mientras sus lágrimas caían en silencio.

-¿Cruel? Cipher ¿Qué te ha contagiado el vivir entre humanos? ¿De verdad te has apropiado de un corazón con el cual sentir? Eso sí que es patético, y más para tu calaña. Tu primo Tad debe estar tan avergonzado.- Rió mientras tomaba con delicadeza la barbilla de Bill, el cual aún estaba sentado sobre la tierra-. ¿Eso es lo que dice todo ser de nuestra dimensión, verdad?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y el claro cambio de actitud-. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas, creo que no eres tan patético. Aunque si un completo niñato tonto; no podría considerarte maduro en términos de nuestro mundo pero creo que aquí, eres el más maduro de todo Gravity Falls.- Starde se levantó los pantalones y le tendió la mano a Cipher para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué es este cambio tan repentino de personalidad?- Preguntó temeroso ante su gentileza y su ofrecimiento.

-Tu mamada me ha puesto de buen humor ¿Qué te digo? Si "ÉL" Es feliz, yo también.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos alegremente.

-No por nada te llaman el demonio de la lujuria.- La sonrisa de Bill reapareció pero más como una de burla-. También he oído que te llaman el demonio de la bipolaridad.- Su comentario hizo reír al mayor el cual le tomo de la fuerza la mano y lo levantó.

-Lo sé. Hey, Cipher, extrañaba tus bromas.- Él miró hacia un costado, a lejanías de ese lugar-. Con tu permiso, mi contratista necesita de mi poder.- Comentó Starde para luego reverenciarse he irse por el denso bosque.

Bill se desplomó en el suelo mientras que reía de forma retorcida, él sabía que había sido un golpe de suerte el que Starde no hubiera hecho nada, pero él lo recordaba. Cuando Bill visitaba el castillo de su tío para jugar con Tad, Starde se encontraba allí hablando con el tío, mientras observaba al pobre niño rubio el cuál, en ese entonces, poseía una crueldad inimaginable. Lastimaba cualquier cosa que se movía, muchas veces llegó a desgarrar la piel de su primo y de su propia madre. Starde se interesó en el muchacho y empezó a emplearlo para la guerra y los castigos infundados en los pueblerinos; cuándo Bill llegó a una edad considerada de "joven adulto", Starde lo llevo al mundo humano a través de puertas que sólo alguien con sus dotes podría abrir; Bill y Starde debieron ocupar formas físicas para pasar inadvertido, claramente para Cipher esto era una aventura sin igual, pero una noche de luna llena, los dos demonios regresaron al pequeño cuarto que habían rentado.

Bill se sentó en su cama, exhausto por la caminata extensa que tuvieron que realizar para llegar a el "Valle blanco", que por cierto, termino maravillando al menor.

-Starde ¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó mientras este se levantaba para estirarse.

-No, gracias.- Contestó secamente mientras lo observaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?- La mirada de Starde se sentía incómoda para el pequeño.

-...- Este se quedó en silencio para luego levantarse y dirigirse a él.

-¿Starde?- Bill retrocedió ante el acercamiento, llegando hasta su cama y deslizándose hacía el costado para poder retroceder aún más.

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti? Actúas como si te fuese a devorar.- Su voz cambio a una seductora la cual hizo confundir al demonio para luego hartarlo, haciendo que Bill se acercara a Starde.

-¿Tú? ¿Devorarme? Ni en un milenio.- Contestó irritado y de forma burlona, lo cual lo condenó ante el demonio de ojos rosas.

-¿Acaso estás prohibiéndome el devorarte, Cipher?- Su voz ya no era la característica voz amigable de Starde.

-¡¿Si, acaso no lo he dejado muy claro?! Te prohibió devorarme, maldito desgraciado.

-Tus palabras tan sólo alimentan mis ansias, Cipher... por eso, esta vez te daré el privilegio de ser mi presa.- Starde se precipitó al rubio y envolvió sus manos en su cuello, dejándolo sin habla-. Y aun mejor, también tendrás el privilegio de ser parte de mi experimento.

-...t...u...- Su voz era inaudible, y era perfecto para Starde.

El rubio fue llevado hasta la cama y tirado allí, Starde se puso sobre él y beso con delicadeza la frente, quedando así unos minutos.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?...- Preguntó casi en silencio.

-Quiero darte el privilegio de experimentar...- Starde torció una sonrisa maquiavélica-. Quiero que seas MI experimento ¿No me has escuchado?

El énfasis en esa palabra hizo que Cipher temblara, captando que nada bueno iba a ocurrir; y acertó con eso, Starde perforó con su uña el ojo izquierdo del contrario, haciendo que este gritara y se retorciera por el agudo dolor en su ojo.

-Cipher... tranquilo, te encantará. Estarás fascinado por el sentimiento que te otorgare.

-¡Cállate! ¡Maldito cabron, suéltame!- Las uñas de Bill arañaron los brazos y la espalda del señor, el cual se le notaba la gracia que le hacía-. ¡Borraré es jodida sonrisa!- Ante tales exclamaciones, Starde sacó su dedo de su ojo y tapó la boca del joven, para luego precipitarse a su gran agujero ensangrentado donde lamio de manera repugnante el hoyo; esto claramente hizo gritar aún más a Bill, pero ahora el sentimiento de dolor era totalmente diferente, era aún más insoportable.

-Ahora... puedo "comerte" mejor.- Ronroneo Starde mientras lamia con su larga lengua el lóbulo izquierdo del demonio, haciendo que este bajará su enojo de a poco.

-Yo se que disfrutas esto, Cipher.- Murmuró seductoramente mientras acariciaba por arriba de la ropa su miembro, haciendo que gimiera de excitación-. Eso lo deja en claro.

Starde lo beso profundamente, envolviendo a los dos en un beso húmedo que volvía loco al menor; con delicadeza el mayor bajo hasta sus pantalones y boxers, para quitárselo y dejar ver su notable erección.

-Eres sucio.- Él tomo el miembro de Bill y empezó a masturbarlo, al principio suave para aumentar la fuerza y hacer que este al punto de correrse-. No, no.- Murmuro-. Te correrás, cuando yo te diga que lo hagas.- El demonio de ojos rosas nuevamente lo puso en cuatro, y mientras apretaba la entrada del miembro para que no se corriera, este metía un dedo en la parte trasera del demonio.

-Ahhh... Para...- Le murmuró mientras le ofrecía más el trasero.

-Dices que no te gusta... pero tú cuerpo dice algo distinto.- Metió el segundo y el tercer dedo, moviéndose de adentro a afuera repetidas veces, haciendo que Cipher no pudiera contener sus jadeos ni sus gemidos.

-Cipher ¿Quieres que te la meta, verdad?- preguntó haciendo que el contrario negará con la cabeza-. No me mientas.- Sonrió.

Starde sacó los dedos de su entrada y los reemplazó por su propio miembro.

-Ya se que no eres virgen de aquí atrás así que no me molestare en ser gentil.- Le susurro mientras metía su miembro, haciendo gemir más a Bill.

...

-¡¿POR QUE RECORDE TODO ESO?!- Grito el demonio frustrado volviendo de sus turbios recuerdos-...Que horror... ya recuerdo porque me fui de mi "hogar" hace 45 años.

Bill se levantó y se dirigió a la cabaña del misterio, el sólo quería recostarse en la cama de Stan y soñar con él.

-Espero que vuelva pronto.- Dijo antes de dar un portazo y tirarse en seco en la cama.


	12. Confusa realidad, doloroso sentimiento

Estoy cansado, por eso me encontraba tirado en mi alcoba recordando el ayer. Los recuerdos que alguien debió sellar y que aún se encuentran rodando mi adolorida cabeza.

Acaricio mi cabello blanco y cierro mis cansados ojos queriendo descansar ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que me he de sentir reconfortado? Aun siendo un demonio... no tiene sentido este sentimiento que él me trasmitió en ese momento, con sus ojos llorosos ¿acaso no somos criaturas caóticas que desean la muerte? Entonces ¿por qué esos ojos son tan adorables y distintos?... si aún recuerdo tu crueldad cuando éramos niños.

-Dime... ¿dónde estás? ¿Acaso me extrañas?... eso es imposible ¿verdad?- Mis tontas lagrimas no tardan en escapar, como si fuera un humano, me encuentro con una opresión en el pecho que solo me hace sollozar-. Esto no es normal.- Murmure mientras abrazaba con fuerza mi almohada.

Alguien golpeteo débilmente mi puerta, y seque rápidamente mis lágrimas.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-Soy yo.- Contesto una voz firme, algo familiar pero a la vez tan distante, esto hizo que habrá la puerta sin vacilar. Al otro lado se encontraba Starde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, señor Starde ¿Que desea?- Nuevamente había sido encantado por la endulzante y embriagante voz de este sujeto.

-Te he dicho, que te honraría con mí presencia prontamente.- Movió su mano para excusarse y entró sin invitación-. Mira... he de tener que contarte algo importante.- Comentó firmemente y se sentó.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunté mientras vacilaba en sentarme a su lado.

Él se percató de ello y palmeo a su costado, yo debidamente acate su mandato.

-Es sobre Tad y Bill.- El metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco de él un frasco con un lóbulo de pupila amarilla-. Cuando Tad ya estaba por obtener el título de su padre y Bill se encontraba conmigo...- Él se acercó y tocó mi rostro, apoyando su dedo en la parte inferior del ojo-. Usé a Bill como mi experimento, y saque de su asquerosa cuenca, su ojo dorado.- Sostenía con notable deleite aquel morboso frasco de cristal.

-Starde... deja de asustarme...- Me encontraba asustado de su comportamiento y por ello, me fui hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared de mi cama, intentando alejarme de mi superior.

-No estoy queriendo asustarte, dulce conde.- Tomó mi temblorosa mano y dejo el aborrecible frasco en ella-. Esto es para ti.

-¡Aleja eso de mi!- Grite pero su fuerte agarre hizo que callara.

-Te lo dije.- Se acercó más a mí y besó mi mejilla, dejando una sensación de miedo en mí-. Esto desde ahora es tuyo. Tú sabrás que hacer con él.

Él se levantó de la cama, se inclinó ofreciendo una cortés reverencia, y se fue sin decir más.

Un escalofrío escaló por mi espalda y con poco gusto sostuve el frasco y lo apreté contra mi pecho.

-Se siente horrible.- Masculle y me recosté con el pequeño cilindro de vidrio-. Chiper... lo que haces no es correcto, por ello... ¿puedo cometer injurias contra tu nombre?- Mi mirada se clavó en el frasco, porque sabía que en mi mano se encontraba una parte de aquel Bill Cipher, que existió hace muchos siglos atrás, y que tal vez, nunca se fue del todo-. ¿Eres o no eres tú? Y aún si fueses los dos... ¿cómo haces para volver a los demás, locos por ti?


	13. Pequeña atracción involuntaria

Me desperté un poco tarde, aún Mabel dormía y no había necesidad de despertarla, así que me levanté y vestí. Baje hasta la cocina y no había nada, así que fui directo al cuarto del tío Stan.

-Disculpa, tío Stan.- Llamé a la puerta pero no respondió, así que abrí la puerta y mire al interior, al ver un bulto en la cama entre, y me dirigí a arlado de ella. Pero no era Stan, era su "amigo", Bill. Lo moví un poco para preguntarle dónde estaba Stan pero en vez de eso, recibí murmullos adormilados, que salían de sus gruesos y apeti... ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pensando?! Mi cara se puso roja, me quedé observando detalladamente sus atractivos rasgos.

-Staaaan...- Murmuro con desgana antes de agarrarme a la fuerza y abrazarme cómo si de un peluche se tratase ¿Así se sentía Stan todas las noches que se acostaba con él? ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! CARAJO.

Maldecía dentro de mi cabeza, pidiendo que por uno de los azares de la vida que el rubio me soltara y la tierra me tragara... estaba pasando por la pubertad, nadie podía juzgarme.

-Mmm... Stan~ no seas tímido...- Murmuro mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el mío y apoyaba su frente contra la mía-. Eres muy dulce.- Ronroneo mientras ocultaba su cabeza contra mi pecho, dejando que sus rubios cabellos, rozaran contra mi nariz y mis labios.

-Eres demasiado adorable...- Susurre mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza.

-Lo sé, siempre lo dices, Stan.- Musito con una tierna sonrisa posada en sus carnosos labios.

-Oh... ¿Crees que soy Stan?- Sonreí al ver mi oportunidad acercar.

Deslice mi mano por su hermosa y clara piel, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, intentaba contener mis impulsos pero los pulsos libidos en mí no cesaban.

-Bill...- Un susurro lujurioso salió de mis labios de forma involuntaria.

Desabroche su camisa con lentitud y torpeza, observando el torso un tanto musculoso de mi contrario, acercando mis labios con temor a que él se despertará. Se veía tan pacífico y hermoso, su delgada figura era tan atrayente que hacía que mi cuerpo tiritara de excitación.

-Esto es...- Pare por un segundo-...- Salí de su agarre con cierta sorpresa, observando al rubio-. Tú... tú eres igual que el demonio que cuenta el libro.- Mi mente dejó de estar en completa hipnosis por su belleza, mi sentimiento cambio de excitación a sorpresa.

-Ya llegue.- Se oyó decir al tío mientras este hablaba aparentemente con Mabel y Soos.

-Mierda.- Murmure con espanto y corrí al armario del tío al oír sus firmes pasos. Al menos me oculte a tiempo...

-Bill.- Llamó mi tío al entrar.

De nuevo sentí el resonar se sus pasos y el rechinar de la cama.

-Bill.- Llamó nuevamente pero ahora con una voz sumamente dulce.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto el rubio adormecido.

-Lo siento.

-No me interesa tus disculpas, pues no hay nada que disculpar.- Afirmo, seguramente sentándose en la cama por el chirrido con esta hacía, pues al parecer la cama del tío Stan aun siendo de roble es bastante antigua.

-Bill... ¿Estás enojado, verdad?

-...- Hubo un silencio de parte del rubio, y este a continuación refunfuño en voz baja-. No... No fuiste tú... fue ese estúpido.

Una pequeña risa se hizo presente, esta provenía del tío Stan el cual, al asomarme un poco por la abertura de la puerta, estaba acariciando los cabellos dorados de Bill.

-Stan... lo siento por ser un exagerado enfrente de ese tipo, sé qué haces negocios pero fue...- Paro un segundo con el ceño fruncido, encogiéndose de hombros-. Como se atreve a llamarme de tal manera, soy de la nobleza, demonios.- Suspiro pesadamente y apoyo su frente contra la del tío-. Pero eso no importa, ni que pensara volver a ver a ese repugnante sujeto.

Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Stan y lo beso a continuación, se quedaron así bastante rato, era como si con ese beso intercambiaran las palabras justas y algunas otras melosas.

-Hey... Stan.- Él se levantó y se sentó en su regazo con movimientos sumamente seductores que hacían que mi rostro ardiera en rojo vivo por vergüenza-. ¿No tienes que hacer nada más, verdad?- Bill estiró el pañuelo del cuello del tío y con la otra mano, sacó el sombrero de su cabeza.

-Ahora, si tengo algo que hacer.- Sus dientes se apretaron y recorrió con los ojos toda la silueta del rubio.

-Oh, y supongo que el desnudarme con tus ojos es una de las cosas que tienes por hacer.

-¿Desnudarte con los ojos? Si puedo desnudarte con mis propias manos.- Ellos se acercaron y empezaron a besarse con extrema necesidad y pasión.

En un momento Stan tomó la cintura de Bill y con suma delicadeza se volteó con el rubio en la cama y lo dejó a él acostado y a él mismo sobre él.

-Siempre te ves tan hermoso, y tan sexy.- Mordió su cuello, produciendo que Bill gimiera el nombre de él.

-Oh Dios, la puta madre.- Pensé mientras sentía como la escena producía cierto inquieto sexual en mí, y eso me hacía sentir enfermo, no porque me excitara con un hombre... si no porque ese hombre tan hermoso que están siendo sometido bajo mordiscos, es el amante de mi tío.

-Esto debería ser un pecado.- Musite lo más bajo que pude.

Seguí observando la escena con cierto sentimiento de culpa, pero no podía evitar el posar mis ojos en el rostro gimiente de Bill.

-¿Te estas volviendo loco, verdad?- El rubio le pregunto al mover sus caderas y presionar su miembro contra el de Stan.

-¿Y tú que crees? Torturarme así es cruel, Bill.- Le murmuró mientras él levantaba el trasero del rubio un poco, y a su vez, frotaba su miembro al parecer erecto contra él.

-Oh, parece que estas duro.- Dijo risueño y con un sonrojo en todo su hermoso rostro.

-Créeme, sólo con verte se me para.- Comentó haciendo que mi cara empalideciera, si mi tío sabía que oí eso, me mata, no... Me degollar.

Stan paro su incitante movimiento y se quedó observando el ojo de Bill.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero verlo.- Dijo mientras retiraba el parche y dejaba ver un bello ojo color zafiro, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara más y evitará la mirada de Stan.

-No me mires así.- Objetó.

-¿Con deseo?

-No, con fascinación. Yo no merezco esos ojos.

-Bill.- Sus ojos mostraban ternura y amor, cosa raramente vista en ojos del tío pero ya no me sorprendía-. Eres digno de mi total fascinación y más aún. No te degrades amor, eres perfecto.

-Stan Pines, eres demasiado cursi...- Él había ocultado su rostro tras sus manos y Stan, tan sólo sonrío y beso sus manos con delicadeza.

-Sólo soy cursi contigo.

-Eso espero.- Remarcó con posesión mientras lo miraba entre los huecos de entre los dedos.

-Bueno.- Hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de Bill poniéndolas lo más lejos que podía-. Es hora de comer.

Él empezó a mordisquear cada lugar del delgado cuello mientras frotaba por encima de la ropa sus miembros. La escena se estaba calentando más y más pero decidí no quedarme traumado y cerré el pequeño espacio que había en la puerta del armario.

Me quedé sentado ahí, oyendo los existentes sonidos que salían de los gruesos labios del rubio, sentía un deseo indecoroso hacia él, tanto era esto que termine masturbándome mientras los oía teniendo sexo. Era sucio y desagradable el sólo pensarlo, pero mi miembro estaba tan duro que no pude evitarlo. Cuando termine con esas necesidades, tome mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Mabel pidiendo que viniera y tocará la puerta, que ella obtendría algo muy valioso a cambio. Ella acepto.

Pasaron minutos en donde aún se oía al tío penetrando pasionalmente a Bill, y como este a cambio gemía su nombre. Entonces Mabel toco tres veces la puerta, en ese momento lo había oído pero los otros dos no. Entonces ella volvió a hacerlo. Nada. Con esto Mabel se sintió ofendida así que golpeó aún más fuerte y gritó.

-¡Tío Stan!- Su grito hizo temblar a los tres que residíamos en la habitación, por ello Stan paro en seco y los dos quedaron en silencio.

Me asomé un poco por la puerta del armario, mirando como Stan espantado miraba la puerta mientras encima de él estaba Bill con la misma expresión, pero esta fue reemplazada por una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué pasa querida?- Preguntó con la mayor normalidad que pudo pero su voz al final se ahogó, ya que Bill que estaba encima de él, se había empezado a mover.

-¿Puedes abrir tío?

-Me temo que ahora no Mabel, estoy cansado y quiero descansar.- Su voz era temblorosa mientras veía las caderas del rubio moviéndose en un vaivén más que placentero.

-¡Pero tío Stan!- Se quejó Mabel mientras pisoteaba con fuerza.

-Mabel... te he dicho que no...- Su voz estaba temblorosa y sus manos se posaron a los costados de la cadera provocadora.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Mabel con total incredulidad-. Tu voz parece fatigada.

-Si, así es, mis músculos están un poco tiesos, no te preocupes querida.- Esas palabras salían como si nada de la boca del tío mientras este tenía a Bill moviéndose ágilmente, el rostro sonrojado y sus labios apretados reprimiendo sus gemidos producía tanto en mí, como en el tío, una sonrisa que en el caso del tío, era acompañada con estocadas en el interior de Bill... algo que se me estaba antojando.

-¿No quieres nada, tío?

-No dulzura.

-De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Dipper.- La voz de Mabel y los pasos se alejaron hasta ya no escucharse.

Stan miro al rubio con gracias y cambio con él posiciones.

-Buen chico, resististe.- Este se agachó y lo besó dulcemente.

-Tras esto, recordé la vez que lo hicimos en uno de los cambiadores de la piscina.- Rió un poco mientras enroscaba en uno de sus dedos, en el canoso pelo de Stan.

-Era muy joven, en ese momento el sólo verte con el torso desnudo me prendía.- Acarició con delicadeza los costados del contrario.

-Como olvidar la primera vez que te corriste dentro mío. Pensaste que al ser un demonio podría quedarme embarazado y juraste hacerte responsable.- Una carcajada escapó de su boca, mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza se extendía por el rostro del tío.

-Bueno, disculpa, no todos los días tenía sexo con un hombre y menos con un "demonio" de otra dimensión.- Él mismo se produjo gracia y empezó a reír, acompañado de Bill que prácticamente estaba llorando-. Qué vergüenza.- Susurro mientras se levantaba y con una de las sábanas se envolvió la cintura.

-Eras adorable de joven.- Su sonrisa era sincera y encantadora, Stan al verle siguió sonriendo con amor y beso su frente.

-Iré a buscar algo para comer. Sólo tú, yo, la cama y unos bocadillos.

-Que idea más magnifica.- Ya que Stan estaba frente a él, este aprovechó y deslizó su mano por encima de su costado y de su abdomen-. Sigo pensando que eres un tipo de lo más jodidamente caliente aún con tu edad, me tocó la lotería.

-Si tu ganaste la lotería, entonces yo me gane el premio del billón de dólares.- Él se agachó para besarlo y Bill con gusto acepto-. Cuando vuelva ¿Te apetecería una tercera ronda?

-¿La respuesta no es obvia?

-Sí pero me encanta escuchar que te gusta que te folle.

-Oh~ pues sí Stan Pine, amo que me folles tan duro y que luego te corras dentro mío. Lo amo.- Su tono era tan lascivo que producía un estímulo eléctrico a todo el cuerpo.

-Que boca más sucia.- Sonrió con igual tono que él-. Deberé volver a enseñarte modales.- Bill se acercó a él casi ronroneando y con los diente le sacó la sábana que lo envolvía, dejando su miembro al descubierto... lo cual, era mucho más grande y vigoroso de lo que creí.

-...- Sólo podía observar y dejar mi pene al descubierto para que este no se ahogada en mis pantalones.

Bill empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo con notoria habilidad, ya que se notaba en el excitado rostro de Stan.

Me tape la cara con uno de los abrigos que estaban colgados, me daba vergüenza seguir mirando o volver a tocarme con la escena pero era inevitable, era un puberto a mi pesar. Aparte un poco el abrigo de mi cara y pude apreciar como aquella mamada, terminaba en el tío Stan corriéndose en la boca de Bill y este tragando por completó él espeso y blanco líquido que con algunas fugas, se deslizaba por sus labios, dejando una imagen bastante excitante.

-¿No ibas a ir en busca de alimento?

-Tengo todo el alimento que necesito enfrente de mis ojos.

-¿Y yo?- Preguntó intentando sonar inocente.

-Te acabas de tragar una parte de tu alimento, no tengo problema en darte más. Ya sabes cómo conseguirlo.

-Eres obsceno a más no poder.- Sonrió con un tono de burla mientras se daba vuelta y se ponía casi de cuatro, pues la parte de adelante estaba recostada mientras que el, ahora notorio trasero del rubio, que de por cierto era sumamente apetitoso y follable, lo elevaba enfrente de Stan mientras con sus dos manos abría sus nalgas para mostrarle su entrada-. Pero quiero que me alimenten por aquí.- Pidió con un gemido falso que prendía todos mis fibras sexuales.

\- Si yo soy obsceno, no sé qué eres tú.- Él se agachó hasta el culo de Bill y con una lasciva sonrisa empezó a lamer la entrada del rubio, produciendo gemidos de placer de su parte. Desde acá se podía ver lo parado que estaba el miembro del tío... luego de utilizar su lengua vivazmente, introdujo con ella uno, dos y tres dedos. Bill se encontraba gimiendo su nombre, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas blancas. Los movimientos de Stan iban aumentando hasta que en un momento el paro en seco, con un malévola sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Stan?- Pregunto Bill con algunas lágrimas de placer deslizándose por sus ojos.

El tío camino lejos de él y se acercó a una cajonera que se encontraba arlado de la cama, al ponerse de espaldas a mí, no pude ver bien en el momento que era pero la expresión de Bill demostraba que era algo que lo divertiría.

-¿Hay un sex-shop en este pueblo?- Preguntó mientras tanteaba su culo de lado a lado, esperando que algo lo penetrara, o al menos esa era la impresión.

-Algo así, pero sólo para quien sabe buscar bien.- En la mano del tío se encontraba un consolador bastante grande de color rosa, y en la mesa de luz, ahora habían dos más de similar apariencia.

Stan se posicionó nuevamente pero esta vez con el consolador, jugando con este en la entrada de Bill pues lo estaba torturando al no meterlo.

-¡Stan!- Le exigió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que lo metas.- Le rogó mientras que el mismo estiraba un poco su entrada con necesidad.

Stan sonrió satisfecho e introdujo el consolador dentro de Bill pero no lo movió, si no que lo prendió haciendo que este vibrase de tal manera que hacía que el rubio curvase su espalda en respuesta al estímulo. Él sólo observaba con placer al contrario, y al verlo divertirse sólo, aún con el consolador en su interior, aproximó su miembro y lo rozó contra la entrada ocupada.

-¿Quieres que también la meta?- Pregunto totalmente duro ante el espectáculo.

En respuesta Bill alzó aún más su culo y Stan sin vacilar, metió su duro miembro en su interior.

-Que estrechó que está ahora, si no contará el consolador, diría que eres virgen.- Comentó con una tonta sonrisa excitada.

Las estocadas eran rápidas y profundas, los gemidos de los dos eran incesantes y demasiado altos... ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré atrapado en este lugar? Quería desaparecer y ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder mirarle a los ojos al tío.

...

Ya todo terminó. Mi tortura se ha acabado... pero ellos siguen acostados y yo no puedo salir.

-Odio mi vida.- Murmure con la cabeza pegada a una de las paredes del armario, con ganas de golpearme contra ella.

...

Para ser honesto me quedé dormido y cuando desperté y mire por la puerta del armario no había nadie. Estaba tan feliz que salí con un brinco... gran error. A mi lado estaba Bill vistiéndose, que para agregar había asustado.

-...- Hubo un silencio incómodo el cual se extinguió con la pregunta del rubio.

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?- Un tinte rojizo se hizo presente en su rostro.

-No sé, yo tan sólo me quedé dormido mientras jugaba a las escondidas con Mabel. Al parecer yo gané ¡Me debo ir!- Grite y salí despavorido, me había gustado más de lo que pensé. En especial su ojo azul zafiro.

...

Me quedé sentado en mi cama analizando todo, estaba tan envuelto que pegue un brinco cuando Mabel me gritó.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- Me pregunto curiosa ante mi reacción.

-...Mabel...- Hice una pausa con la cara roja-. Creo que estoy flechado por alguien más además de Wendy.

No debí decírselo. Fue una larga noche en donde Mabel no dejó de molestarme. Que desdicha.


	14. Cinco son las puntas de una estrella

Cercano a la pequeña cabaña se encontraba un lago de agua muy clara, en donde se reflejaba la luna cuando esta surgía de la oscura noche azulada.

El agua del mundo humano hacía sentir a Bill que de verdad estaba despierto, y que él era el que manejaba su pequeño cuerpo. Era tan fácil descifrar los pensamientos de aquel triste y solitario ser. Él era el demonio al cual estaba asignado, el demonio que poco a poco pude entender, aunque en un principio observarlo se sintió inexplicable, su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos llorosos, reflejaban algo que en ningún demonio había visto antes... o al menos, que no había visto hace muchos milenios. ¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido al lado de Cipher? Tal vez, tan solo un siglo o menos; la percepción del tiempo no es en lo absoluto en lo que mejor me va, además, tan sólo debía permanecer estático ante cualquier situación, sólo mirar, sin siquiera interferir o salvarlo; él no tenía idea de que yo existía. Pero eso no producía nada dentro de mi frio interior; tan sólo me perturbaba el hecho de que alguna vez se enterase de mi existir. Y que me odie.

Bill Cipher, el demonio al cual fui asignado como su "titiritero"... la verdad, ese título de "guardián" fue redireccionado con el tiempo, convirtiendo de mí en un simple espectador. Pero en cierta forma, no he podido despegar mis ojos de él.

Mientras él duerme, normalmente escapó hacia aquel claro de agua, en donde adoro descalza caminar sobre el frío y traslucido líquido de este mundo.

En este momento mi cuerpo físico se siente frío. Lentamente dejó que mi cuerpo caiga desganado en la profundidad del lago. Es verano, pero este "calor" en nuestro sistema se invierte y genera células que se resisten a sentirlo.

-Está bien, supongo.- Mencioné al pasar mi poca carne por el agua.

-¿Qué esta "bien" para ti?- Una voz interrumpió mis tontos pensamientos, por reflejo, me hundí al fondo del lago, evitando que ese alguien pudiese verme-. Tranquilo.- Mencionó calmadamente-. Soy yo muñeco, él más hermoso demonio que puedas haber conocido jamás.

-No creo que eso sea verdad.- Levante con cuidado mi cabeza, observándolo detenidamente.

Sus ojos rosas me miran con gracias, su cabello rubio desordenado por la brisa del viento, su blanquecina piel de porcelana, y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa juguetona. Starde. El venía a veces a la noche a visitarme mientras Cipher dormía acurrucado en el pecho de Stan.

-Te ves tan hermoso como siempre, Lázaro.- Él se acercó chisteando los dedos, haciendo que en sus manos apareciera una tela, semejante a las llamadas "toallas" de este mundo.

Accedí a su ofrecimiento, me levanté y deje que sus largas manos me envolvieran en la tela que hacia sentir a mi cuerpo sumamente cálido.

-Gracias pero ya he dicho que dejes de nombrarme de forma tan tonta, no voy a aceptar que me llames como un personaje de ficción.- Mi ceño se fruncio y mis ojos dejaron de posarse en él.

-Tal vez si me das algo a cambio, podría dejar las banalidades que tanto odias.- Mencionó acercando su rostro con un sutil deleite en sus ojos rosados.

-Eres una de las peores estrellas que he conocido.- Mencioné alejando mi inferior cuerpo de él.

-Pero soy la estrella más sexys que te has encontrado.- Tomó mi cintura y con delicadeza agarró mi mentón, obligándome a que observará sus enfermantes ojos.

-Sinceramente tampoco puedo admitir tal tontería.- El rió por lo bajo y luego me abrazó, no era un abrazo que infundia afectó, ni siquiera que contuviera sentimientos.

-Necesitó que me hagas un favor.- Era de esperarse.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?- Mis manos se encontraban en una posición incómoda, apretadas contra su pecho sin poder moverse.

El silencio se hizo presente, casi como si él intentará buscar palabras para no sonar mal.

-Necesito tu vida.

...

Sus ojos no mostraron el menor temor, ni siquiera sorpresa de mi petición. Era obvio sabiendo quien y que era el ser que tenía delante de mis ojos.

-Acepto mientras eso no influya en mi trabajo.- Intento apartarse un tanto de mí, pero no deseaba soltarlo.

No era por un tema de empatía o de sentimiento mundano. Era algo que un demonio siente cuando ha encontrado a una presa, pero su diferencia es que él no es nada "inofensivo", su figura tal vez pareciese inocente y sumamente débil, pero este titiritero era muy diferente al resto. El más de una vez me había llamado por mi rango, "estrella de cinco puntas". Los "guardianes" calificados "titiriteros" son sólo entes que observan estáticos situaciones que viven los demonios acusados de traición o mala conducta contra el reino y normalmente no conocen más que la sumisión y el respeto hacia cualquier otro que se dirigiera a él.

-¿No te molesta?- Pregunté observando los delicados orbes blancos que eran adornados con esas preciosas pestañas albinas.

-Esta bien. Usted es mi superior. Debo obedecer a su petición, además, no me molestaría darle mi pequeña vida para algo que usted de verdad necesite.- Tanteo su cabeza delicadamente mientras me observaba, esperando una respuesta infortuna de mis labios, seguramente sabiendo que lo que pedía no era algo para nada leve.

-¿Y si pudiera tu alma?- Pregunté esperando respuesta en su rostro. Hacia muchos siglos que no anhelaba tanto que alguien hiciera algo externo a mí, pero este ser era tan extraño como lo fue Bill Cipher o Tad Stranger, antes de que yo los ayudará a avanzar en sus vidas.

-Mi respuesta sería no.- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, como si su respuesta fuera algo ya anticipado, algo que descoloco mis pensamiento y me hizo alejarme de un golpe de él-. De verdad eres astuto, Starde.- Su sonrisa era aún distinta a la singular expresión humana que Lázaro a veces hacia-. Pensé que materias tus narices en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, pero ¿Apoyar tus estudios ahora en un muñeco titiritero? Eso sin duda me fue difícil de creer, pero los registros de #616 no eran normales, y ya de por si su "demonio" es insoportable e inadecuado.

-Señor Circle.- Mi mirada se adornó con cierto desdén. Él era el asqueroso padre de Lockness Zaphire, esposo de mi hermosa hermana, también una estrella aunque es de tres puntas, aún le falta tener sus otras dos partes para completar su rango de excelencia-. ¿Qué es exactamente de lo que me acusa?

-De intentar utilizar a mi siervo sin mi autorización. De eso lo acusó.- Reafirmó con un intentó de temible voz, ya que la dulce melodía que producía la boca adornada por carnosos labios, no podía sonar de otra manera que irresistible. Pero con el poco carisma de Circle, se volvía en algo sumamente desagradable-. Sólo le advertiré por ahora que lo avisaré entre los monarcas, ellos no dejarán que usted haga lo que tenga ganas.

-Mi estimado señor, los monarcas me castigaran, así usted estará satisfecho, por favor hágalo.- Mi tono burló se hizo presente, junto a una sonrisa arraigada.

-Créame que así será.- Su rostro demostraba la frustración y la incordialidad que poseía ante mí-. Con su permiso.

Lázaro se hizo presente, lo noté pues su cuerpo cayó desmayado al pastoso suelo. Tomé su pequeña figura y la mantuve entre mis brazos.

-#616...- Circle siempre había criado a los titiriteros y los había llamado por un número específico. Para él, los números era otro idioma, uno con el cual siempre podría hablar con sus "clientes" sin ser interferido ¿Que era 616 en su idioma? Esa pregunta recorrió mi cabeza un segundo, hasta que la palabra estuvo en mi boca-. Satán.- El número 616 fue asignado al número de la bestia de nuestro mundo.

Hace muchos milenios en nuestro mundo, todo era cordial armonía y organización, la vida era perfecta según los antiguos escritos de esos tiempos. No sólo éramos una dimensión rica y estable, si no que éramos el paso de muchas otras dimensiones y sub-mundos. Bibliotecas con múltiples libros de distintas civilización se encontraban allí, escuelas, centros de nuevas técnicas y tecnología. Éramos una civilización muy avanzada para el momento... pero todo se vino abajo. Catástrofe fue lo que su presente presagio. Una criatura se hizo con el poder de aquélla dimensión, y arrasó con todo lo bueno que podía poseer. Las cinco puertas principales fueron cerradas por las "estrellas de cinco puntas", las menores por "guardianes del sol", las ocultas cerradas por "guardianes de luna llena" y los "demonios" contenidos por "titiriteros". Satán fue llamado al hombre que destruyó la armonía y nos obligó a vivir en dictadura por muchos siglos; todo esto nos llevó a muchos a la inevitable "locura", dejando a las viejas criaturas de lógica ética y desgarrarble moral, como los "monarcas" de nuestra civilización.

Circle viene de una de las grandes familias que ayudaron a "reestablecer" el orden, se los conoció en su momento como los "criadores de muñecas"; en las bajas calles siempre se mencionó que eran embusteros, unos charlatanes que tan sólo torturaban y dejaban a su suerte a algún pobre diablo que se les cruzaba, bajo la amenaza de que si no vigilaban a sus asignados, podrían ser reemplazados fácilmente y asesinados al final. Sinceramente nunca confíe en que ese hombre podría cuidar adecuadamente a mi hermana, y mucho menos mantener el nombre de los Zaphire, pero mi padre lo vio como una oportunidad para enriquecer aún más al nombre de los Cipher.

Me senté en el pastoso suelo con Lázaro encima de mi regazo, acomodando la cálida tela encima de él. Mis ojos se posaron tan sólo en sus bellas facciones.

-Despierta Lázaro.- Acaricie su frente y sus obres blancos se asomaron al abrir lentamente los párpados.

-Deja de llamarme así, soy #616.- Él cerró nuevamente sus ojos y buscó con su larga pero pequeña mano la mía, al agarrarla la llevó directamente hacía su pálido rostro.

-No me gusta llamarte de forma tan abominable.

\- No es abominable.

-Fue el nombre de un mal tipo.

-Fue. Ahora es mío.- Sus ojos se abrieron y me observaron fijamente al notar mi sorpresa por su respuesta. Él me había dejado atónito, pues en cierta forma era verdad, no sabía porque resultaba tan impactante.

-Es sabio tu pensar, creo, siéndote sincero, que nuestros mayores enemigos son los muertos que atesoramos o tememos.- Acaricie su albino pelo con mi otra mano; peinándolo para atrás con delicadeza.

-Eres una estrella extraña.- Mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa; y la mano que no se encontraba agarrada a la mía, acarició suavemente mi rostro, mis ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa al sentir su frío tacto-. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a tal extremo, Star?

-Como llegó mi hermano, sintiendo atracción hacia lo prohibido.-

-Resulta absurdo.

-¿Acaso hay algo que no lo sea?

-Buen punto.- Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron formando una tierna sonrisa.

-Lázaro.

-¿Si?

-Perdóname.

-Sabes que ya estaba predestinado.

-Pero no sabía que tú aparecerías en estos momentos.

-Al menos nos encontramos.

Sí.

Sostuve su mano con fuerza y descendí hasta sus carnosos labios.

Hace ya milenos que ansiaba volver a besar a aquel añorado ser. Pero por más terrible que me fuera, lo volvería a perder.


	15. No despiertes lo que hay dentro mío

Entre con descaro adentro de la cabaña, pasando por las salas de la antigua construcción. Mi "cuerpo" es inestable y violento. Mi "alma" no ha dejado de pedirme que lo alcance. No fue suficiente el tener que tomar "esencia" de la persona que odiaba.

Entre como una ráfaga a donde se encontraba. Él estaba esperándome con una expresión tortuosa adornando sus labios.

Mi cuerpo se hizo físicamente estable y mis ojos violetas recorrieron toda su figura que de a poco se difumina en memorias borrosas.

-¡Bill!- Le grité endemoniadamente enojada.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Pregunto con un arrogante pestañeo.

Me acerqué a la vieja cama de roble, y me apoyé sobre ella para alcanzar a agarrar el cuello de su camisa, y acerqué mi boca cerca de su tersa piel humana.

-Lo necesito. Hace dos meses fui yo quien te lo dio. Ahora yo lo necesito.- Sus ojos bicolor se posaron en mí, intentando aparentar soberbia que él nuevo "Bill" nunca podría obtener.

-...- Su mirar era enfermiza, sus ojos eran pintados con colores opacos y sin brillo, y poseía una sonrisa retorcida, arraigada en sus horribles y pálidas facciones-. Arrodíllate.

-Nunca ante ti.

-Entonces no tendrás nada.

-Déjame obtener al menos una gota.- Mis uñas se aferraron a la asquerosa piel de Cipher.

-Entonces déjame jugar contigo.- Él se acercó a mi, ahora él clavan dome sus uñas profundamente en mi carne, haciendo que de mi saliese un rudo gruñido.

-Primero lo primero.- Mire sus cristalinos ojos y me detuve en seco, esos orbes volvieron a poseer ese pequeño chisteo brilloso, su ojo azul derramó una pequeña lágrima y me miro atemorizado.

-¿Tad...?- Su voz era temblorosa y su actitud actual sumisa.

-Al menos ahora podré satisfacerme sin sus juegos.

-Por favor Tad... No.- Tartamudeo.

Él se parecía a aquella parte delicada de Lockness, pero no era propio de Bill... era un engaño que el mismo se hizo creer que era verdad.

-Deja de llorar pequeña sabandija.- Rugí.

Él se quedó en pleno silencio, cerrando con fuerzas sus preciosas perlas. Mierda.

Me acerqué a su cuello, lamiendo la delicada porcelana para que no... le doliese tanto.

Él chillo un poco ante el tacto de mi fría y larga lengua, pero sin darle lugar a ninguna otra acción seguí con mi acto. Mordí con fuerza su cuello y él gritó con dolor. Mi mano tapó su gruesa boca, evitando que este gritara aún más fuerte por el desgarre que estaba provocando.

-Cállate, necesito de esto tanto como tú y si no lo hago, lastimare a alguien que quiero.

Él paró de forcejear y dejo que tomase todo el néctar sanguíneo que había en su pequeño cuerpo de carne mundana.

Mordí con ganas la blanquecina piel que se encontraba debajo de su blanca camiseta, dejando por el camino, marcas de color morado oscuro. Rompí sus ropajes y lamí cada centímetro de su perfecta piel.

La "locura" a la cual estábamos sometidos no era la antigua que disfrutábamos con recelo. Esta era toxica. Sumamente adictiva.

Nuestras pieles correspondían por el sentimiento de lujuria pero nosotros no podíamos ni vernos, estábamos repugnados el uno con el otro. No sólo como demonios, si no también como primos que éramos.

 **...**

Termine de satisfacer mis deseos y de magullar el cuello ya morotoneado de Bill. Tal vez la persona que lo ama se preocupe por él, pero ese no era mi problema.

-Gracias.- Asentí mirando sus llorosos ojos.

-No fue nada.- Contesto tocando su lastimada garganta.

-Desearía no ser tan bruto pero me es imposible estando en mi estado, pido disculpas.- Estaba siendo cortés por el simple hecho de calmar sus estúpidos lamentos que me eran desagradables.

-No importa.

-Bill.- Me quede observando su lamentable estado y luego de inhalar profundamente, le pregunte-. ¿Vas a volver?

-No.- Fue lo único que salió de su boca, pero aquella simple palabra era tan fuerte como para hacer que dejara de preguntar.

-De acuerdo, me iré.- Acomode mis vestimentas con pequeños gestos-. Pero cuando me necesites nuevamente, sólo manda una mariposa por el libro, responderé el mensaje y créeme que vendré.- Hice una pausa apreciando su gesto de agradecimiento-. Pero asegúrate de estar solo.

-Sí, gracias.- Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, me fui del lugar.

Me adentre por el bosque, en donde una puerta de la luna llena se encontraba, listo y dispuesto a largarme de esa abominable realidad, fui detenido por la presencia de ese infeliz que podía notar por el rabillo del ojo.

-Era de suponerse que te encontrarías rondando estos lugares ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

Starde sonrió con tal mofa que mi nariz se arrugo con desagrado.

-He de admitir que sí, lo he hecho, he encontrado algo sumamente precioso para mí en este lugar y cerca de mi adorable pero triste hermano.- Confeso él, dejándome a mí con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Has encontrado otro muñeco para jugar?

-Mucho mejor, pero es un secreto.- Cerro sus ojos con una mueca de alegría y se acercó lentamente a mí-. Bueno, no he venido a hablar de que he encontrado o de el porque estoy feliz, así que dime Tad ¿cómo anda tu conducta? ¿Te has vuelto más ansioso, o has sentido algún síntoma "extraño"?- Lo mire fijamente, con cierto desdén, odiaba saber que mi vida y mi equilibrio mental estaban totalmente en sus manos.

-...- Pense un segundo las anomalías que había sufrido al no consumir la sangre y el sudor de aquel sujeto, mis condiciones con el tiempo iban mutando, y al final, siempre, siempre, terminaba en un estado de cegacion en donde necesitaba urgentemente sangre, por inmunda que supiera que la sangre era-. Está empeorando mi situación, tengo más ataques de ansiedad, y no es idóneo para mi estatus el actuar así, Starde.

-Estarás necesitando más linfa que sangre, al parecer los efectos secundarios están intentando salir a flote, debo regular eso.- Sonrió y agarro de su sobretodo una libreta junto a una lapicera, estaba escribiendo rápidamente mis actuales condiciones-. Eso es todo, intenta no beber sangre que no sea de Bill, o de la que yo no te provea. Tranquilo, al menos tú estarás bien. Sinceramente no creo lo mismo de tú primo.

-Lo vi bien.- Mencione curvando mi ceja para arriba, sus experimentaciones estaban "dando frutos" según él, pero sus extrañas muecas y gestos, me daban mucho a pensar.

Yo conocía a Starde Cipher desde que tengo memoria, siempre me llevo un siglo o menos de diferencia, aunque en inicio éramos amigos, al final de nuestra historia terminamos yendo los dos por diferentes lados. Él se convirtió en un investigador muy reconocido por los monarcas y yo en un conde con grandes conocidos, moviendo muchos hilos en la familia Stranger; la verdad esa no era mi idea, pero ante la muerte de mi padre y madre hace ya dos siglos, yo tuve que tomar las riendas de la gran familia capital.

-Ten cuidado Tad.- Su mirar decía que sus palabras eran sinceras, que me apoye en ellas a menos que quisiera sufrir las consecuencias.

-Como tú digas, señor Starde.- Me limite a decir, y continúe mi camino por la puerta de la luna llena.

De verdad esperaba que las mutaciones en mi sistema parasen, por ello debía ser manso con él, vivir consciente o dejar que la locura me someta bajo morbas e inenarrables conductas que no iban adecuadas a mi correcta persona. No señor, yo no permitiría caer en tal vida nuevamente, y por ello, aceptaría ser tal sujeto de experimentación.


	16. No lo quiero, pero no puedo evitarlo

Mi cuerpo lastimado estaba contento de encontrarse en tal deplorable estado, aún si mis lágrimas salían mi risa se hizo presente, estaba volviendo a decaer. Los síntomas eran mucho más graves que antes, estaba aterrorizado con lo que esto desencadenaria, buscaba consuelo entre las sábanas, ahora manchadas de sangre seca.

-Ya es mi hora.- Sentí a alguien decir y frene en seco mis carcajadas. Era yo mismo.

-No, no puedo estar pasando esto. No otra vez. Tú debes irte.- Las palabras salían como alaridos quejumbrosos que llenaban la habitación de mi amado.

-Deja de llorar marica. Sin mí, tú no hubieras sobrevivido. Hubieses muerto.- Sus palabras salían de mi propia boca pero no era yo. Definitivamente era él.

-Lárgate.- Mi voz se ahogaba.

-Corrección. Tú largate. Impostor.- Sus palabras hacían sentir que mi pequeño corazón que había conseguido de a poco, se estaba destrozando en la misma nada.

-No. Starde me dijo que nunca te diera la razón. Yo soy Bill Cipher. Yo no soy un enfermo homicida.- Quería llevarle la contra. Quería evitarlo.

-Ni tú te la crees.- Sus palabras me dolía.

Las dos voces se callaron, la mía y la de él cesaron. Entre el silencio contundente se escucharon pasos que no fueron captados por mi en el momento. Pero lo noté cuando él entró y su expresión de horror apareció.

-¡Bill!- Gritó aterrorizado.

Él se acercó a mí con pavor y tomó mí cuerpo, al parecer destrozado. Mi mente estaba separada en dos, yo y el otro yo. No quería que sucediera eso. Los brazos de Stan me rodeaban con ternura, intentando sostener mi inmundo cuerpo morotoneado y sangrante.

-...- No podía modular palabras para él, tenía miedo de que el otro apareciese con odiosas palabras que hicieran que Stan me mirara con miedo o con terror.

-Bill... Mi amor... ¿Quien fue el responsable de esto? ¡¿Quien te lastimó así?!- Su desesperación s podía sentir, pero tan sólo podía bajar la cabeza con pesar y simplemente cállarme la boca-. Por favor Bill. Dímelo. Te lo suplico.- Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Stan... No llores...- Pedí con dificultad al ver como él comenzaba a sollozar lo más bajo que podía.

-Bill... dímelo.- Volvió a suplicar.

-No, no fue nadie. En serio, esto es algo que puedo curar con mi poder... no llores, te lo ruego.

Él con pesar beso mi mejilla y me acurruco en su pecho mientras me abrazaba. Estaba angustiado. Conmocionado. Lo podía sentir con claridad.

-Perdóname Stan.- De verdad lo siento amor.

-¿Estas loco? Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas.- Tú lo sabes. Si tengo.

-...

Perdóname en serio. No quiero pero estas condiciones seguirán mutando hasta que yo sea responsable de un crimen, el cual prefiero que me cueste la vida a mi qué a ti. Por eso, discúlpame.


End file.
